La Folie des Grandeurs
by Althea54
Summary: Kelly Adams, Serdaigle, septième année, transparente mais passionnée! Entrez dans mon monde, vous allez y découvrir comment je me suis mise dans le pire pétrin de ma vie! Comment en trois mois je vais essayer de séduire Sirius Black, LE Sirius Black!
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Eh oui me revoilà, mais pas pour la suite de mes fics, je suis désolée. Juste un petit défi que j'ai accepté sur un autre site il y a quelques mois et je me suis dit que je pourrais aussi poster les chapitres ici!! Donc voilà, l'idée n'est pas de moi mais de Mlle JeSs and Hey-Ceycey (toutes les deux inscrites ici). Le but de ce défi était de réunir plusieurs écrivains (que je qualifierais d'un bon niveau vu les participantes) pour écrire chacune plusieurs versions d'une même fic. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour petre choisie mais j'y suis alors bon... lol. Voilà pour la petite explication, il y aura six chapitres à cette histoire, à raison d'un par mois. J'espère que ça vous plaira!!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

-Lexie ! Lexie ! Je crois que j'ai encore fait une boulette !!

Une petite Poufsouffle aux longs cheveux noirs se retourna vivement et aperçut sa tornade châtain préférée foncer droit sur elle. Elle s'arrêta au tournant d'un couloir et attendit patiemment que son amie la rejoigne pour s'expliquer.

-Lexie…je…j'ai encore parlé trop vite…

-Tu as surtout courut trop vite, Kelly ! Reprend ton souffle et explique-moi de quoi il retourne.

La dénommée Kelly prit appui contre le mur et souffla bruyamment avant d'expliquer à sa meilleure amie l'énorme erreur qu'elle venait de faire et l'horrible histoire dans laquelle elle venait de s'embarquer.

-C'est affreux Lexie…je ne sais pas quoi faire…j'ai…je viens d'accepter un pari tout ce qu'il y a de plus stupide…je suis finie…

-Allons, ça ne peut pas être si terrible que ça quand même. Tu n'es pas la première à te lancer tête baissée dans un pari !

-Dans un pari comme ça, si !! J'ai trois mois pour…séduire un garçon… Lâcha Kelly dans un souffle, en s'effondrant contre le mur.

-Ne te met pas dans un état pareil, ce n'est pas la fin du monde quand même ! La réconforta son amie. Allez viens, on va manger, et tu me raconteras comment tu as fait pour te fourrer dans cette situation.

Kelly attrapa la main secourable que lui tendait Alexie et se releva, essuyant rageusement une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue. Dans un sourire complice, Lexie lui tendit un mouchoir et passa son bras sous le sien pour l'entraîner vers la Grande Salle, qui serait certainement déjà bondée.

Sur le chemin, la jeune Serdaigle entreprit de raconter toute l'affaire à son amie, se maudissant à chaque parole de s'être laissée entraîner sur un tel chemin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Elle était tranquillement installée à sa place, au deuxième rang à droite, et attendait que le cours d'histoire de la magie commence. Derrière elle, les autres étudiants s'activaient, tant en gestes qu'en paroles. Elle entendait les chaises racler au sol, sous la pression de mains brutales, les sacs s'abattre sur les tables, les élèves se précipiter pour telle ou telle place, soi-disant meilleure que les autres.

Par habitude, elle ne se retourna pas une seule fois, pas même quand un concert de gloussements salua l'entrée des Maraudeurs, ces quatre garçons de Gryffondor qui faisaient tant parler les filles de sa maison, et couler tant de larmes parmi ces même filles, surtout. Puis le professeur fantôme commença à parler, de sa voix monocorde qui aurait pu faire s'endormir toute une armée de guerriers lancés à l'attaque. Mais en bonne Serdaigle qu'elle était, Kelly écoutait les longs monologues de son professeur, et prenait activement des notes, tout en luttant contre le sommeil qui l'envahissait malgré tout.

Comme d'habitude, la place à côté d'elle restait vacante, personne ne se serait hasardé à venir lui tenir compagnie à elle, la fille la plus effacée du château. Même Mimi Geignarde était plus visible qu'elle, c'est pour dire !! Peu de gens la connaissaient, et encore moins de gens l'appréciaient. En fait, seule Alexie, d'un an plus jeune qu'elle, pouvait affirmer haut et fort savoir qui se cachait derrière cette frange châtain que Kelly rabaissait devant ses yeux dès que quelqu'un s'adressait à elle. C'était la seule amie que Kelly avait, et bien que cela l'avait perturbé bon nombre de fois, elle ne s'en plaignait plus. Les gens ne la voyaient pas, soit. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'eux jusque là, pourquoi en serait-il autrement maintenant ?

Mais si elle arrivait à occulter cette facette de sa vie, il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui prenait un malin plaisir à le lui rappeler de temps en temps. Et aujourd'hui était un de ces jours… Elle avait sentit que quelqu'un la fixait tout le long du cours et quand, à la sortie, elle avait vu Victoria et sa bande, qui l'attendait visiblement, elle ne s'en était pas étonnée. La blonde allait encore lui sortir quelques répliques de mauvais gout avant de tourner les talons en ricanant, fière d'elle. Seulement la situation avait pris une toute autre tournure.

Kelly n'était pas particulièrement de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, et quand Victoria avait rigolé en lui disant qu'elle n'était bonne à rien d'autre qu'à aller en cours et à étudier, Kelly s'était énervée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi, d'abord ? Lui avait-elle répliqué férocement, avant de se mettre à rougir en baissant les yeux et en replaçant sa frange devant.

-Mais tout le monde le sait, Adams ! Il est de notoriété publique que tu n'as jamais rien fait d'autre qu'étudier ! Tu ne t'es jamais fait d'amis, et encore moins de petit-amis.

-Parce que tu crois que je t'aurais mise au courant, si tel était le cas, peut-être ?

A nouveau, elle se mordit la langue d'avoir parlé avant d'avoir réfléchi aux conséquences de ses paroles. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça arrive aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle n'était pas assez maitresse d'elle-même…

-Oh oh…vous avez entendu, les filles ? Adams ne serait pas celle que l'on imagine… Saurait-elle ce qu'est un garçon ? Je suis sûre que tu mens ! Siffla la blonde.

-Non…je…je ne suis pas une menteuse ! Se défendit Kelly, les larmes au bord des yeux.

-Soit ! Prouve-le alors !

-Que…quoi ? S'étrangla la Serdaigle.

-Tu vas devoir séduire quelqu'un…pour nous prouver que tu n'es pas celle que tout le monde croit…Si tu réussis, on te laissera en paix pour le reste de l'année, dans le cas contraire, prépare toi au pire…Ricana Victoria tandis que sa troupe s'esclaffait joyeusement devant l'embarras de Kelly.

-Non…je ne…

-Tu déclares forfait tout de suite ? Parfait, ça m'arrange…

Devant l'air victorieux que la blonde affichait, Kelly sentit toute la rage et la haine qu'elle avait accumulée refaire surface en elle. Ca faisait six ans et demi qu'elle était le souffre-douleur de tout le château, ça suffisait. Elle en avait assez !

-Certainement pas ! Je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir !

-Dans ce cas, cingla Victoria de sa voix la plus cassante, tu as trois mois, à partir de demain ! Rendez-vous le 30 avril pour le verdict ! Lui cria la blonde en commençant à partir, suivit de son troupeau de moutons.

-Trois mois…trois mois…répéta Kelly pour elle-même…Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…Et…oh ! Victoria !! Tu n'as pas précisé Qui je devais séduire !

La blonde s'arrêta et se retourna lentement, un air machiavélique sur le visage.

-Oh ! J'ai oublié…évidemment, c'est à moi de choisir l'objet du pari !

Elle fit mine de réfléchir un instant avant de désigner la future victime.

-Lui ! Lança-t-elle en désignant un grand brun qui rigolait aux éclats avec trois élèves.

Kelly sentit ses genoux faiblir sous son poids, à l'annonce du garçon qu'elle allait devoir séduire en trois mois…Sirius Black ! Rien de moins que le mec le plus populaire de toute l'école, son exact opposé…Mais dans quoi s'était-elle encore fourrée…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Arrivée à la fin de son récit, Kelly s'affala sur le banc de la Grande Salle, à la table des Serdaigles, Alexie à ses côtés, la bouche ouverte sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

Kelly s'était tue et attendait une réaction de la part de son amie, sans que celle-ci ne vienne.

-Lexie…

-Ouah ! Alors là…tu as fait une grosse boulette même ! Non mais franchement…Lui !!

-Je sais…geignit Kelly en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'accepter ? Sérieusement, Black…

-Moins fort Lexie !! La coupa Kelly en regardant autour d'elle si quelqu'un l'avait entendue.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant ?

-J'en sais rien…si j'abandonne, elle va me pourrir la vie jusqu'à la fin de l'année…

-… ouais… t'as pas trente-six solutions en fait…

-Tu ne m'aides pas là, Alexie !!

-C'est pas dur, tu n'as qu'à remporter ce foutu pari, et le tour est joué ! Expliqua calmement Alexie.

-Lexie…je cherche plutôt une solution pour _éviter_ ce pari à la con !

-T'inquiètes pas, ma Kelly ! Je prends les choses en main, tu vas voir qu'on va le remporter haut la main, ce pari !! S'exclama la jeune Pouffsoufle d'un air ravi.

Kelly s'effondra sur la table en maudissant Merlin de tous les noms…pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça tombe sur elle, hein, pourquoi ?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Rien de plus facile, lui avait assuré Alexie la veille au soir. Il suffisait juste qu'elle aille le voir, qu'elle lui parle… « Simplement pour faire connaissance ». Cela faisait bientôt 10 jours que la jeune Pouffsoufle échafaudait diverses tactiques d'action pour faire gagner son pari à Kelly. Et jamais encore la jeune fille n'avait osé entreprendre quoi que ce soit, ou alors, elle avait reculé au dernier moment… Alors Alexie avait décidé de simplifier les choses.

Kelly devrait simplement, au départ, se faire connaître de Sirius. C'était, selon elle, la première leçon dans l'art subtil de la séduction de Sirius Black. Première leçon sur les six : Approcher la proie.

Depuis qu'elle lu avait parlé de cette stupide histoire de pari, Alexie avait pris les rênes de l'opération, et avait établi un plan de bataille digne des plus grands stratèges. La première étape dans la conquête du cœur de pierre qu'était Sirius Black consistait simplement à l'approcher, à s'immiscer petit à petit dans sa vie, l'air de rien.

«Tu n'as qu'à…j'en sais rien moi…lui rentrer dedans, faire tomber ton stylo à ses pieds…un truc du genre quoi ! »

-Ouais, c'est ça, facile à dire ! Grogna Kelly en entrant dans la salle de Métamorphose, autre cour qu'elle partageait avec les Gryffondor.

Elle ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole, trop timide qu'elle était pour ça. Bien sur, elle le connaissait, de réputation. Qui ne connaissait pas le grand Sirius Black, ici à Poudlard ?

Mais elle n'avait jamais eu envie de se mêler aux gens de son espèce…extravertis au possible, toujours sous les feux de la rampe…très peu pour elle !

Toujours en rage contre Alexie et ses plans tous plus stupides les uns que les autres, Kelly s'installa dans la salle, sans prêter attention aux autres. Le cours se passa sans qu'elle ne décolère, et surtout sans qu'elle ne tente rien vers Sirius. De toute façon, elle n'aurait fait que se cacher derrière sa frange en bégayant une banalité ou deux qu'il n'aurait certainement même pas pris la peine d'écouter ! Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si elle comptait mettre en application les conseils d'Alexie…

Enfin…

Elle coula un regard qu'elle voulut discret en direction du Maraudeur le plus couru de toute l'école lorsque la cloche sonna, annonçant la fin du cours de Métamorphose et surtout, l'heure du déjeuner ! Elle ne l'avait vraiment observé avec attention, se contentant de ce que les autres racontaient à son sujet. A quoi cela aurait-il servit, de toute façon ? Jamais il ne pourrait s'intéresser à quelqu'un comme elle, elle le savait…

Mais aujourd'hui, elle le regarda, et elle ne vit rien de plus que ce que les gens disaient…grand, beau à faire se damner un saint. Mais ce que les autres évitaient de mentionner était cet air fier et prétentieux qui se lisait dans son maintien, dans sa façon de poser les yeux sur les autres élèves, et dans sa façon de parler. Et pourtant, il avait un petit quelque chose qui faisait que Kelly n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de sa personne.

Dans quoi s'était-elle encore embarquée…franchement !!

Et soudain, contre toute attente, le beau brun posa son regard, qu'elle savait d'acier, sur elle. Instinctivement, elle aplatit sa frange châtain sur ses yeux, d'un geste si habituel qu'il semblait faire partie intégrante d'elle. Elle se détourna rapidement et rangea frénétiquement ses affaires dans son sac qu'elle jeta plus qu'elle ne posa, sur son épaule avant de s'engouffrer vers la sortie presque en courant.

Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle bousculait les gens sur son passage, et ne vit pas non plus le garçon dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle lui fonça en plein dessus et s'écrasa contre lui avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol, éparpillant tout le contenu de son sac à terre.

Rouge brique, elle s'efforça de tout rassembler le plus vite possible en bredouillant des excuses rapides, sans même prêter attention à la personne qu'elle avait bousculée. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une main pâle lui tendit deux de ses livres de cours qu'elle osa lever les yeux. Elle laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise en rencontrant un regard doux et un sourire bienveillant, alors qu'elle s'attendait à des yeux furieux et un masque de colère sur le visage de son interlocuteur muet.

-Ca va ? Rien de cassé ?

Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation, et se releva prestement, fourrant les livres qu'il lui tendait dans son sac.

-Merci…Murmura-t-elle en quittant la pièce aussi vite que si elle avait eu une armée de Mangemorts aux trousses, sans laisser au jeune homme le temps de se présenter, et encore moins le temps à son ami de lui tendre son écharpe qu'elle avait également perdue dans la bousculade.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Alors, raconte !! Comment ça s'est passé ? La harcela Alexie dès qu'elle la vit arriver les cheveux ébouriffés par sa course et le rouge aux joues.

-Quoi ? Rien, il n'y a rien à raconter, Lexie ! Je n'ai pas été lui parler !

-Mais…pourquoi ??

-Parce que je n'ai pas envie de passer pour une de ces groupies fanatique ! Et puis, il ne m'intéresse même pas…

-Ah non !! Tu ne peux pas dire ça !! Tu ne peux pas être la seule fille de tout Poudlard à rester indifférente au charme de Sirius Black !!

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Peut-être parce qu'il se dirige vers toi, la tout de suite maintenant, avec ton écharpe autour de son cou…

-Quoi, s'étrangla Kelly. Que que…là ? Maintenant, vraiment ?

-Il n'est plus qu'à cinq petits mètres… Renchérit Alexie en souriant à sa meilleure amie.

-Je…que…quoi…comment je suis ?

-Parfaite ! Evite juste de rougir, ça fait toujours mauvais genre ! Et ne bégaye pas non plus !

-Et je suis sensée faire quoi ? Lexie !!

-Reste toi-même. Il ne s'agit que d'une conversation des plus banales, ce n'est pas la mort.

-Oui…oui, tu as raison !

-Deux mètres ma poule ! Je te laisse…et j'attends ton compte-rendu détaillé juste après !

Alexie fila, laissant la pauvre Kelly toujours aussi rouge au beau milieu du couloir maintenant désert, en compagnie du Maraudeur.

- Excuse-moi ! La héla-t-il.

Kelly se retourna et regarda partout aux alentours s'il n'y avait personne d'autre à qui il aurait pu s'adresser, mais non. C'était bien à elle qu'il parlait !

-Tu…tu as perdu ça tout à l'heure…à la sortie du cours de Métamorphose. Précisa-t-il en voyant son air indécis.

Il se défit de son écharpe et la lui tendit, avec un sourire amical.

-Je…merci. Répondit-elle en se saisissant vivement de l'étoffe.

Gênée, elle baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures, tout en rabattant à nouveau sa fameuse frange devant ses yeux.

De son côté, Sirius se passa une main dans les cheveux en arborant son sourire de séducteur.

-Je ne crois pas avoir le plaisir de te connaître. Je m'appelle Sirius Black. Commença-t-il.

-Je sais…je veux dire, je sais qui tu es…tout le monde te connaît.

Il émit un petit rire qui passa plus pour un grognement qu'autre chose, avant de réitérer sa question.

-Et toi, tu es ?

-Kelly, Kelly Adams. Septième année à Serdaigle.

-Alors enchanté Kelly ! Répondit-il en lui tendant la main.

Hésitante, elle leva les yeux vers lui, et son regard oscilla entre son sourire et sa main toujours tendue. Que devait-elle faire dans un cas comme ça ? Alexie ne lui en avait pas parlé…Faisait-il ça pour se moquer d'elle ou était-il sincère ?

-Tu sais, d'habitude, les gens la prennent et répondent « moi de même » ou un truc du genre…

-Oui…euh…bien sûr…Dit-elle en se ressaisissant et en lui rendant sa poignée de main. Moi aussi…enchantée…

-Et pourquoi se fait-il que je ne te connaissais pas avant que tu ne renverses un de mes meilleurs amis ? Cela fait pourtant six ans que nous sommes dans la même école…

-Oh tu sais, je…je suis plutôt réservée…et je travaille beaucoup. Tu sais, les cours…je ne voudrais pas rater mes examens !

-Tu as surtout l'air d'être très timide !

-Je…oui, c'est vrai. Avoua-t-elle en baissant à nouveaux les yeux.

-Ce n'est pas grave… Répondit-il avec un sourire franc.

Un sourire pesant s'installa alors entre eux, personne ne sachant quoi ajouter maintenant.

-Tu allais manger ? Demanda alors Sirius, brisant le froid.

-Euh, oui…

-Je t'accompagne ?

Une simple question. Il ne lui avait posé qu'une simple question, mais cela suffit à la mettre dans tous ses états. Sirius, l'accompagner jusqu'à la Grande Salle ? Ce qui signifiait que tout le monde la verrait entrer en sa compagnie…Les gens allaient jaser, ils voudraient savoir qui était cette nouvelle fille en compagnie du Maraudeur, et ça en serait fini de sa tranquillité relative !

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, Sirius comprit et renchérit :

-Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais… Je te laisserai rentrer avec quelques minutes d'avance !

Et pour la première fois, un petit sourire vint éclairer le visage de la jeune Serdaigle, qui accepta alors la proposition du garçon qu'elle allait devoir séduire…

* * *

**Voilà voilà pour le premier chapitre...alors vous en pensez quoi? **

**La suite le mois prochain. Et pour mes fics je vous jure que je les finirai, je pense que d'ici un mois j'aurai retrouvé une tranquillité relative et donc le temps de me remettre à l'écriture à fond!!! Je ne lâche rien!lol**

**Bisous**

**Althea**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour!!!!**

**Comme promis, voici le deuxième chapitre pour ce jour de St Valentin...si c'est pas un beau cadeau ça?! Lol! Plus sérieusement, je remercie énormément toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, à commencer par ma fidèle Marm', toujours là pour me relire et me corriger!!Alors merci naiade59! Et merci aussi à toutes les autres : xxShimyxx, Linarey, mariebou, Anathil (pour ses reviews sur tous les sites^^), Elayna Black (toujours présente sur toutes mes fics!! Merci!), polgara (ma fidèle tante pol!), labylle (qui suit aussi nombre de mes fics) et Catherine Broke, toujours là également!**

**Donc voilà, je vais vous laisser lire ce chapitre, en espèrant qu'il vous plaise!**

**Bisous et bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Cela faisait bientôt trois jours que Sirius avait accompagné Kelly, après lui avoir rendu son écharpe au détour d'un couloir. Bien évidemment, Alexie l'avait harcelée de questions le soir même, auxquelles elle avait répondu de bonne grâce, son amie étant tout de même à l'origine de la confrontation. Pas qu'il y ait vraiment quelque chose de très instructif à raconter, mais bon…

Par contre, elle avait prêté une forte attention aux commérages pendant ces derniers jours, cherchant à capter la moindre information qui aurait pu filtrer et faire l'objet de ragots, mais rien… Ou alors, elle n'était pas très douée pour écouter les bruits de couloir. Mais Alexie, hautement plus spécialisée quelle dans ce domaine, lui confirma l'absence totale de rumeurs quelques jours plus tard.

Personne ne les avait donc vus ensemble ce 15 février, et apparemment, Sirius et sa bande n'en avaient pas parlés non plus.

-Evidemment qu'il n'en n'a pas parlé, ça ne signifie rien à ses yeux, pauvre sotte ! Grommela Kelly derrière sa frange.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis, poulette ? Demanda Alexie, vautrée à ses côtés dans un fauteuil.

-Rien…rien du tout.

-Menteuse !! Oh allez, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, à moi, ta meilleure amie. Insista Alexie en se relevant et en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Kelly.

-C'est juste que…je suis soulagée que personne ne soit au courant qu'on ait parlé l'autre jour, t'imagines les remarques que j'aurai du supporter à longueur de journée ?! Mais…

-Mais ?

-Si personne ne jase, c'est qu'il n'a rien dit de son côté…

-Oui…et ?.... Oh, je vois ! Ca t'ennuie qu'il n'y accorde pas autant d'importance que toi, c'est ça ?

-Non, je sais bien que ce n'est pas le cas…il n'est pas sous le joug d'un pari, lui !

-Hé hé, non c'est vrai ! D'ailleurs, quand comptes-tu faire avancer la situation ?

-Jamais, ça te va comme réponse ? Grogna Kelly en se renfonçant plus profondément dans son fauteuil.

-Euh, franchement ?.... Absolument pas ! Ecoutes, tu as déjà fait le plus dur, tu lui as parlé une fois. Maintenant, tu n'as qu'à continuer sur ta lancée !!

-Mais pourquoi ? Je ne l'intéresse pas, c'est certain ! Sinon il serait déjà venu me parler… Alors à quoi bon m'échiner à poursuivre ce foutu pari ?!

Alexie la regarda avec des yeux exorbités, avant de partir d'un fou rire de plusieurs minutes, s'attirant les regards désapprobateurs des portraits présents dans la pièce.

-Non, mais…Kelly !!! Tu ne pensais quand même pas que ça serait aussi facile que ça ? Articula Alexie entre deux rires.

-Bah…si…pourquoi ? Répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

-Ah là là…heureusement que super Lexie est là pour t'aider, sinon tu serais déjà six pieds sous terre ma pauvre.

-Si c'est pour te moquer de moi, c'est pas la peine, Lex, tu sais ! Victoria le fait assez bien toute seule !

-Mais non, allez viens ! Nous allons enclencher la phase 2 du plan CSSBESL !

-CSB quoi ? S'étrangla Kelly.

-CSSBESL : Comment Séduire Sirius Black En Six Leçons !

-Ouais, bah trouve plus simple comme nom de code, parce que là, ça fait vraiment minable…

-Hum…c'est vrai, ouais…mais on y réfléchira plus tard. Commençons tout de suite la leçon numéro 2 : Mettre la proie en confiance ! Autrement dit, tu dois t'incruster dans sa vie et faire amie-ami avec lui. Rien de très compliqué ici non plus, tu vois !

-…

-Kelly… Kelly ?

Kelly venait de s'effondrer sous le choc de la révélation.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Allez poulette, c'est pas dur. La lança Alexie quelques jours après l'incident « évanouissement ». Tu t'avances vers lui, tu le regardes, tu souris et tu dit bonjour. Pour le moment en tout cas, on verra le reste après.

-Le reste ? Mais quel reste, Lexie ?

-Le voilà qui arrive. Désigna Alexie droit devant elles. Alors tu redresse la tête, tu m'enlève cette frange de devant tes yeux et tu colle un joli sourire sur ton visage…Voilà…c'est pas mal…

-Merci… Gronda Kelly en retirant prestement la main de son amie de sur sa frange.

-Oh allez, je suis sûre que tu me remercieras plus tard ! Maintenant fonce !

Elle poussa Kelly vers le groupe des Maraudeurs qui arrivait vers elles.

-Et n'oublies pas de parler surtout ! Cria Alexie.

-Gna gna gna…Je ne suis pas complètement stupide non plus ! Lança-t-elle à son amie en se retournant.

Mais elle était déjà trop loin pour entendre une réponse, et ne comprit donc pas l'avertissement qu'Alexie lui lançait, à renfort de grands gestes dans tous les sens. Elle n'en comprit le sens que trop tard, une fois le nez collé dans une cape sombre et les fesses atterrissant durement sur le sol froid quelques instants plus tard.

'Tain, décidemment, c'est une habitude chez moi de me retrouver par terre toutes les semaines ! Gronda-t-elle intérieurement.

-Oh…excuse moi…s'éleva une voix au-dessus d'elle.

Elle ne se rendit compte que des rires avaient fusés de toute part que lorsqu'ils prirent fin et que le silence s'empara du couloir. Enfin…

-Eh Lunard, t'as le chic pour renverser les jolies filles en ce moment. Se moquait un garçon à quelques pas d'elle.

Kelly n'y prêta guère attention et se releva tant bien que mal, avant de sentir un bras secourable entourer sa taille pour l'aider à se relever.

-Ca va ? Tu n'as rien ? S'enquit celui qui l'avait aidé, et certainement bousculé aussi.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et reconnut le même regard et le même sourire que l'autre jour, mais sut contrôler sa surprise cette fois-ci.

-Oh… je suis…désolée, navrée…vraiment…je ne regardais pas ou j'allais…et…

-Et tu m'as foncé dessus, je comprends. Répondit-il sans se départir de son sourire chaleureux.

-Oui…Encore une fois…

Il partit alors d'un rire franc, imité aussitôt par ses amis, que Kelly détailla alors. Elle ne connaissait ni le grand à lunettes et aux cheveux ébouriffés, ni le petit plutôt grassouillet et aux cheveux ternes. Par contre, elle reconnut sans peine le grand aux cheveux mi-longs sombres comme la nuit. Sirius !

Ils continuaient à rire gentiment, d'un rire contagieux qui gagna finalement la jeune Serdaigle. Elle rit de bon cœur avec eux, portée par leur hilarité. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle riait avec quelqu'un d'autre que sa meilleure amie ou sa famille. Evénement à noter dans les Annales de Kelly Adams ! Et elle dut avouer que ça faisait du bien !

Ils se calmèrent finalement au bout de quelques instants et reprirent leur sérieux, sauf le plus petit des quatre qui se cacha alors derrière Sirius.

-Vraiment, je suis désolée… Je ne voulais pas…je suis trop maladroite quelques fois…

-Ce n'est pas grave Kelly, l'interrompit alors Sirius. Tu nous auras fourni notre premier fou rire de la journée !

Elle lui sourit, gênée, ne sachant quoi lui répondre. Un silence s'installa alors, heureusement vite rompu par le garçon avec qui elle était entrée en collision.

-Tu nous présentes, Sirius ?

-Oui, évidemment ! Les gars, je vous présente mon ami Kelly Adams, septième année à Serdaigle ! Kelly, voici James, Remus et celui qui rigole toujours, c'est Peter. Dit-il en extirpant le pauvre Peter de derrière lui.

-Je suis enchanté de faire enfin ta connaissance, Kelly ! Sirius nous a parlé de toi, tu sais !

-Ah bon ?...Euh, je veux dire…moi aussi, je suis contente de vous connaître. Et encore désolée, Remus ! Ca ne se répétera plus, promis !

-Y a pas de mal, Kelly…C'est toi qui doit en avoir plus marre que moi, après tout, c'est toujours toi qui tombe ! Lui répondit-il dans un sourire.

Un sourire qui réchauffa le cœur de la jeune fille et fit s'envoler tout son embarras face à la situation en un instant. Il avait le don de mettre à l'aise ce gars, se dit-elle, c'est dingue !

-Oui, c'est sûr…enfin, pas que j'en ai réellement marre de vous voir…mais juste de tomber… enfin, ça vous fait bien rire, au final, alors…

Et arrête le désastre là, Kelly, tu t'embrouilles !! Lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête.

-Faut que j'y aille…Contente de vous avoir rencontré…

Elle s'éclipsa rapidement, rejoignant la sécurité relative de sa tour, rouge de honte de s'être tant emmêlé les pinceaux devant eux, après avoir fait rire une bonne dizaine d'étudiants qui passaient par là.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle les croisa à nouveau, fortuitement cette fois-ci, les garçons la saluèrent d'un signe de main. Un coup de coude bien placé de la part d'Alexie la fit lever les yeux et elle leur répondit timidement d'un geste assez vague...

La situation n'évolua pas durant les quelques jours qui suivirent, les garçons la saluaient lorsqu'ils se croisaient, et elle leur répondait toujours d'un geste timide, qui passait presque inaperçu, jusqu'à ce que Lexie intervienne.

-Au cas où les autres me voient, Lexie…

-Mais oui ma poule, bien sûr ! Et comment tu crois que tu vas faire pour prouver à l'autre pouffe que tu as réussi le pari, dans 3 mois, hein ?? Va bien falloir que tu te montres un peu devant les autres, non ?

-Euh…et bien…tu es sûre ?

-Oh Kelly ! Mais ce n'est pas vrai, ça !! C'est quoi ton problème à la fin ? Ils ne vont pas te manger rien qu'en te regardant !

-Lex…tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur de ça, d'être le point de mire de l'assemblée…

-Oui, mais pourquoi ? Tu as honte ?

-Et bien…c'est que… regardes moi, comparée à toutes les autres avec lesquelles il a l'habitude de se pavaner…je fais tâche dans le décor, quoi !

-Et ? C'est ça qui te dérange ? Tu veux ressembler à toutes ces filles qui tombent dans le pot de peinture tous les matins et qui ont une longueur maximale de tissu à ne pas dépasser correspondant à 30cm pour couvrir l'ensemble de leur corps retouché magiquement ? C'est ça que tu veux ? Parce que ça peut s'arranger facilement si tu le souhaites !!

-Alexie !! Arrête donc de tout exagérer tu veux !! Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux, et tu le sais ! C'est juste que je ne supporterai pas la comparaison, je ne fais pas le poids… Soupira Kelly en se jetant à plat ventre sur son lit ce soir là. Ses deux compagnes de chambres étaient sorties pour la soirée, laissant la place libre aux deux filles.

-Pas si tu me laisses faire… Viens par là. Répondit Alexie un sourire étrange sur le visage ? Elle tira son amie hors du lit et l'entraîna de force jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Elles en ressortirent une heure plus tard, Kelly transformé par les bons soins d'une Alexie qui rigolait aux éclats.

-Et voilà, poulette, maintenant tu fais le poids contre ces pouffes, et sans paraître vulgaire, ce qui est un point en plus en ta faveur !

Kelly se planta devant son miroir et observa la personne qui lui faisait maintenant face. Elle reconnaissait les cheveux châtains légèrement ondulés qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, les yeux verts lui disaient bien quelque chose mais ils semblaient prendre plus d'importance dans son visages, rehaussés qu'ils étaient par le léger maquillage qu'y avait appliqué Alexie. La forme du visage ne lui était pas étrangère non plus. Le plus choquant était en fait la frange, qui au lieu de retomber bêtement toute droite, avait perdu quelques centimètres et partait maintenant de coté, dégageant la partie gauche de son front. Son visage en semblait plus éclairé et le tout accompagné d'un sourire était vraiment…bien !

-Ouah…Lexie…c'est…

-Oui, c'est bien toi, rassure toi ! Maintenant, tu as ordre de ne pas quitter cette pièce si tu ne ressembles pas à ça tous les matins, est-ce bien clair, miss Adams ? Sinon vous pouvez compter sur moi pour vous laisser vous débrouiller avec votre foutu pari à la con !!!

-Euh…mais…les autres vont…

-On s'en fout des autres, ils peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent ! Seul ce que dira Sirius est important, ok ?

-Oui…oui, tu as raison…Ok…oui… on va faire comme ça alors… Conclut Kelly en se retournant à nouveau vers la glace pour observer de plus près celle qu'elle était maintenant.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le lendemain fut pour Kelly une des pires journées de sa vie, juste derrière celle ou elle s'était retrouvée dans le lac du château après une énième mauvaise blague de ses « camarades ». Tout le monde se retournait sur son passage et chuchotait dans son dos, elle sentait les regards des autres se poser sur elle et la détailler sans vergogne, tant et si bien qu'à la fin de la journée, c'est telle une furie qu'elle rejoignit Alexie dans une salle vide du 6 étage.

-C'est bon, j'arrête tout là !! J'abandonne, tant pis, tout ce que Victoria pourra faire ne sera pas pire que ce que je subis maintenant !

-Quoi ? Comment ça ?

-Mais tu n'as pas vu les autres ? Leurs regards dégoutés et leurs commentaires moqueurs ? Je me suis encore ridiculisée… Fit Kelly en s'écroulant dans un coin de la pièce.

-Mais n'importe quoi ! Ils n'étaient pas dégoutés en te regardant Kelly, juste étonnés du changement, ce qui est on ne peut plus normal ! Et les commentaires, as-tu au moins écouté ce qu'ils disaient ? Ils ne se moquaient pas de toi, Kelly, ils s'étonnaient juste, et certains étaient même plutôt flatteurs !

-Tu crois ?

-Non je ne crois pas, j'en suis sûre ! Et maintenant, raconte moi plutôt ce qu'a dit Sirius ?

-Rien du tout ! Je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui !! C'est ça le comble !!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le jour suivant fut moins terrible pour Kelly, qu'Alexie avait réussie à convaincre de ne pas tout arrêter là. Les commentaires et regards furent moins nombreux, et elle réussit même à en capter certains plutôt amicaux, voire flatteurs.

Et la réaction des Maraudeurs fut également positive, ce qui la soulagea grandement. Elle les croisa à la sortie de la Grande Salle, après le petit-déjeuner, et évita de foncer sur Remus cette fois-ci.

-Kelly ! Hé Kelly ! La héla Sirius à quelques mètres des portes.

-Sirius, tiens ! Salut.

Sirius s'approcha, suivit de près par ses amis. Contrairement à son habitude, il ne se contenta pas d'un salut de la main mais se pencha vers elle et lui fit la bise. Aussitôt rouge brique, Kelly ne sut quoi dire et se retint avec douleur de se cacher derrière sa frange.

-Ca te va bien, ce nouveau look, tu sais ! Enchaina Sirius sans voir le trouble apparent de la jeune fille, qui n'en fut que plus mal à l'aise.

-Oh…euh… je…

-Patmol, arrête tu veux ! Lui lança James en arrivant derrière. Tu ne vois pas que tu la mets mal à l'aise ! Salut Kelly ! Continua le Maraudeur en lui faisant la bise également.

-Euh, salut James… Peter…. Répondit la jeune fille en se calmant quelque peu.

Elle se retourna pour saluer Remus et le surprit le regard flou, fixé sur elle mais ne semblant pas la voir réellement.

-Remus ? Ca va ?

-Hé oh Rem', qu'est-ce qui y a ? Le secoua Sirius.

-Hein…quoi ? Oh rien, tout va bien les gars... Salut Kelly, ça va ?

-Salut Remus. Oui ça va bien, merci. Et…

-T'as vu, Rem', elle fait des progrès notre Kelly, elle ne t'a pas foncé dessus aujourd'hui ! Fanfaronna Sirius.

-Et tu trouves ça drôle, Black ? Rétorqua Remus, d'une voix légèrement hargneuse. Elle aurait pu se faire du mal en tombant ainsi sur le sol !

-Hé ça va mon pote, calme toi, c'était juste pour plaisanter !

-Bon, je crois qu'il est temps pour nous d'y aller. S'interposa James. Content de t'avoir revu Kelly ! Et sympa le maquillage, ça te va bien !

-Euh…merci James. Au revoir les gars. Répondit Kelly en les voyant s'éloigner, Remus visiblement toujours en colère contre Sirius, qui se retourna pour lui lancer un clin d'œil auquel elle répondit par un sourire.

C'est Alexie qui allait être contente quand elle lui ferait son rapport…

* * *

**Voilà, des commentaires??**

**Et aussi, la suite est écrite jusqu'au chapitre 5 pour l'instant... 1 chapitre tous les 15 jours ça vous va comme rythme de publication?? Bien que je ne dépasserai pas l'avancée sur ce site par rapport à l'autre...du coup le chapitre 6 n'arrivera que le 30 Avril dans tous les cas...**

**A bientôt! Bisous à vous**

**Althea**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou tout le monde!!! **

**Je sais je sais, je comptais pas publier avant demain, mais j'ai pas pu résister à l'envie... et pis mon moral a besoin de recevoir des reviews aujourd'hui, alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire!! lol**

**Merci merci tout plein à mes revieweuses : Marm' toujours fidèle au rendez-vous (je t'adore marmouille!!!), SuzBlack (Rassure toi ta review m'a fait très plaisir, je suis contente que cette fic te plaise, bien qu'à mon avis la fin te plaira moins...Biz), Sandalian, Catherine Broke, Anathil, Angie59 et polgara.**

**Bonne lecture!!**

* * *

Chapitre 3

* * *

Nous étions le 1er mars 1978, et Kelly était presque officiellement amie avec les Maraudeurs depuis quelques jours. Les élèves commençaient à s'habituer à les voir discuter ensemble au détour d'un couloir et Kelly commençait à se sentir à l'aise avec eux.

Elle avait continué à se maquiller, sur les ordres d'Alexie qui avait été ravie du rapport que Kelly lui avait fait l'autre jour, et les commentaires et regards avaient fini par cesser. Ainsi allait la vie à Poudlard, les changements surprenaient mais une fois la surprise passée, les habitudes revenaient au triple galop.

Seulement aujourd'hui, une autre surprise allait tomber, pour Kelly. Outre la suite du plan qu'Alexie avait mis en place, elle reçut également une invitation. Sirius se faisant le porte parole du groupe, il vint, ce beau matin, lui proposer, au nom du groupe, de les accompagner ce week-end à la sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

-Oh…euh…et bien, j'avais promis à Alexie d'y aller avec elle, tu vois…

-C'est pas grave, vous n'avez qu'à venir toutes les deux ! Répondit Sirius avec un grand sourire.

-Ouais…euh, oui, pourquoi pas. Je lui en parle et je te redis ça demain, ok ?

-Bien sûr, pas de problèmes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Allez Lexie…tu ne vas pas tout gâcher maintenant !

-Mais enfin, tu peux très bien y aller sans moi ! Je ne vois pas ce que je ferai avec vous, je ne les connais même pas !

-Justement, ça sera l'occasion ! Si je suis là, c'est en partie par ta faute, alors tu ne vas pas te dérober maintenant !

-Ok, ok c'est bon. Je viendrai !

Kelly sauta alors sur son amie et l'étouffa sous une démonstration d'affection qui en aurait étonné plus d'un.

-Merci, merci…mille fois merci !!

-Et après tu ne viendras pas dire que je ne fais jamais rien pour t'aider, hein !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le samedi suivant, les deux filles accompagnèrent donc les Maraudeurs à Pré-au-Lard comme convenu. Il faisait encore froid en ce début mars, mais le soleil brillait déjà quand ils quittèrent le château. Kelly présenta son amie aux garçons, bien qu'ils se soient déjà aperçus quelques fois, sans pour autant se parler.

Ils commencèrent tout d'abord par faire quelques boutiques, Sirius et James en tête pour renouveler leur stock de farces et attrapes, laissant les filles en compagnie de Remus, Peter leur ayant fait faux bond pour rejoindre le magasin de sucreries.

-Alors, Alexie, tu es à Poufsouffle, c'est ça ?

-Oui, depuis presque six ans déjà !

-Et comment vous vous êtes rencontrées, avec Kelly ?

-Oh ça remonte à quelques années maintenant. Comme tu le sais, notre chère Kelly ici présente passe son temps à la bibliothèque. Et il se trouve que j'avais quelques difficultés en première année, j'y étais donc assez souvent moi aussi. Et à force de se voir et de partager une même table, bah voilà…

-Ce qu'elle oublie de te dire, c'est qu'elle venait se réfugier à ma table dans l'espoir secret que je l'aide dans ses devoirs !

-Chose que tu as faite ? Demanda alors Remus.

-Et bien…oui…

-Elle est tellement gentille, ma petite Kelly !! La coupa Alexie avec un grand sourire.

-C'est surtout parce que j'en avais marre de voir ton air malheureux et abattu tous les jours, oui !!! Rigola Kelly.

-Peu importe la raison, elle a raison, c'est très gentil ce que tu as fait là. Peu de personnes prennent en considération la détresse des plus jeunes et encore moins acceptent de leur venir en aide. Conclut Remus, l'air on ne peut plus sérieux.

-C'est ce que tu fais toi, non ? J'ai entendu dire que tu donnais parfois des cours aux premières et deuxièmes années… Intervint Alexie.

-Euh…oui, ça m'arrive, quand j'ai du temps libre. Autant le mettre à profit pour les aider !!

Les garçons arrivèrent alors, interrompant la conversation à un point ou elle risquait de devenir gênante.

-Alors, vous n'avez rien acheté ? Les interrogea Kelly, en les voyant revenir les bras vides.

Un grand sourire complice anima leur visage à sa question, rejoint rapidement par Remus. Il se tourna vers Kelly et lui expliqua que les garçons préféraient miniaturiser leurs achats de ce genre, n'en gardant qu'un ou deux exemplaires visibles afin de tromper la vigilance de Rusard qui fouillait systématiquement leurs sacs à leur retour.

Kelly rougit de n'y avoir pas pensé elle-même et aplatit sa frange devant ses yeux malgré elle.

-Ah non, Kel ! Plus de ça on avait dit ! La gronda Alexie.

-Elle a raison…tu es mieux sans…murmura Remus si bas que seul Sirius l'entendit, étant juste à côté de lui.

Il lui lança un regard interrogatif, auquel Remus rougit et se détourna, feignant d'admirer la route devant lui.

-Et si on allait manger un morceau ? Lança alors Peter qui venait d'arriver.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ils étaient tous les six installés à une table d'un petit restaurant bien connu des Maraudeurs, dans une rue parallèle à la rue principale du village. Peu d'élèves y venaient, se laissant prendre au piège de l'inscription gravée sur le fronton de la porte, indiquant que quiconque entrait en ressortait changé.

Sirius s'en était amusé en expliquant qu'on en ressortait le ventre plein et la bourse vide, mais qu'à part ça, rien d'étrange ne s'y passait. L'inscription était juste là en rappel du temps ou un tenancier droguait ses clients pour les dépouiller de leurs biens.

Kelly était de plus en plus à l'aise avec les garçons, en particulier Sirius et James qui étaient toujours les premiers à tout faire pour amuser les deux filles. Alexie semblait prendre gout à la compagnie aussi, lorgnant du côté de James plus que la bienséance ne l'autorisait. Kelly nota d'en toucher un mot à son amie, sachant pertinemment que le jeune homme était totalement épris d'une de leur camarade, la pas commode Lily Evans.

Ils décidèrent de se partager une pizza géante, chaque part présentant une garniture différente… Spécialité de la maison, selon les Maraudeurs. Lesquels mirent l'animation durant tout le repas, comme à leur habitude. Cependant, les filles ne furent pas en reste et s'imposèrent elles aussi, notamment lorsque Kelly leur raconta comment Alexie s'était retrouvée à faire la course contre le Calamar Géant, s'étant par mégarde retrouvée à l'autre extrémité du lac, suite à un mauvais sortilège lancé par une certaine Manue.

Ils déambulèrent ensuite tout l'après midi dans le village et ses environs, en passant près de la Cabane Hurlante, malgré les protestations discrètes de Remus auprès de ses amis, les Maraudeurs abdiquant face à l'engouement des deux filles pour cet endroit mystique. En bon élève qu'il était, et surtout pour détourner les pensées de filles sur ce que pouvait réellement cacher la maison, il leur raconta une version complète et très détaillée de l'histoire de cette maison et de sa dernière occupante qui, selon les habitants du village à l'époque, avait la fâcheuse habitude d'élever des plantes toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres. Et surtout qui s'amusait à les croiser entre elles pour en donner des plus dangereuses encore. Elle serait passée trop près de sa dernière création qui l'avait dévorée en guise de petit-déjeuner, et qui avait surtout la faculté de digérer ses proies à l'infini… On entendait encore certaines nuits les hurlements déchirants de douleur de cette pauvre femme.

Remus avait déjà un certain talent pour raconter des histoires, mais alors là, cette version améliorée, et très exagérée, qu'il servit aux filles fit mouche. Elles frissonnèrent de dégout et de peur à la fois, et n'insistèrent pas quand ils reprirent le chemin du retour.

Ils rentrèrent tous ensembles au château et achevèrent l'après midi devant une partie de cartes et des chocolats bien chauds accompagnées de muffins tous frais. Puis ils rejoignirent la Grande Salle pour le repas, ne pensant pas une seule fois à l'impact qu'aurait leur entrée à six dans la pièce bondée d'élèves. Les conversations se turent d'elles-mêmes alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers les portes. Un silence s'abattit sur la salle, le temps que le groupe se sépare pour aller manger et les conversations reprirent bruyamment, axées pour la plupart sur le dernier événement.

-Tu as vu ça ? Adams et Grey étaient avec les Maraudeurs à Pré-au-Lard !

-Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont bien pu leur faire ? Un sortilège ou une potion, tu crois ?

-Ouah…elles en ont de la chance…

-J'aimerais trop être à leur place…

Des remarques de toutes sortes fusaient, des plus méchantes (par pure jalousie de la part des admiratrices de Sirius pour la plupart) au plus envieuses en passant par les plus déçues, les plus admiratives et certaines assez neutre, du genre de celle que Kelly surprit de sa voisine de gauche :

-Tiens, ils ont encore changé d'amies…

Alexie ne les écoutait même pas parler sur leur passage et ce qu'elle entendait la laissait de marbre, elle était comme ça, rien ne l'atteignait, du moment que ça ne venait pas des gens qui lui étaient chers. Par contre, pour Kelly, s'était autre chose…elle était sensible à ce que les autres pensaient et racontaient sur elle. Et elle ne pouvait pas faire comme si de rien n'était.

Toutes les paroles blessantes qu'elle entendit ce soir là, elle les retourna dans son esprit toute la soirée et toute la nuit, ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil tant elle se sentait coupable et choquée à la fois. Coupable de savoir que les filles avaient raison de murmurer qu'elle était stupide de se laisser prendre aux jeux des garçons, et choquée par la brutalité de certaines qui les considéraient comme à elles et pour qui toutes les autres filles étaient des concurrentes à évincer de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables.

-Oh là là, dans quoi me suis-je donc bien fourrer encore !!! C'est pire que ce que je m'imaginais, Alex !!! Se plaignit-elle le lendemain auprès de son amie. Ces filles sont prêtes à tout pour nous évincer, c'est dingue !!

-Bienvenue dans la face cachée de Poudlard, ma chère ! La face ou complot et trahison règnent en maitre autour des quasi-dieux du château, j'ai nommé les Maraudeurs…nos nouveaux amis !

-J'y arriverai pas…j'ai pas envie d'y arriver !! Je tiens à ma vie, moi ! J'ai pas envie de vivre dans la peur de recevoir un mauvais sort lancé par une de ces groupies infernales !

-Le jeu n'en vaut-il pas la chandelle ? Réfléchis Kelly !! Sirius, Victoria, toi…et…Remus…

-Remus ? Quoi Remus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire la dedans ?

-Oh, ne me dit pas que tu n'as rien remarqué ?!

-Remarquer quoi ?? Ne me dit pas qu'il croit que…

Alexie affichait un grand sourire et hocha affirmativement de la tête en rigolant.

-Il a flashé sur toi, Kelly, ça se voit gros comme un hippogriffe !!!

-Oh Merlin…Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je suis mal, Lex…vraiment mal !!

-Mais non, pourquoi ?

-Mais parce que je dois séduire Sirius si je veux gagner mon pari ! Et Remus va croire que j'aime vraiment Sirius, et ça va le faire souffrir… Et ce n'est pas bien de faire souffrir les autres !!!

-Oh Kelly !! Je crois que je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi dans toute ma vie ! Tu es une des rares à te soucier des sentiments d'un gars que tu connais depuis un mois à peine !

-Je sais…je sais !

-A moins que ça ne soit parce qu'il te plaise à toi aussi…Hasarda la jeune Poufsouffle.

-Hein…mais non, pourquoi ? Je ne le connais pas, comment me plairait-il ?

-Bah…tu ne connais pas plus Sirius, et pourtant, il te plait ! Il te plait bien, hein ?

-Franchement ? Il a l'air marrant, et il est plutôt mignon, c'est vrai…mais sans plus en fait !

-Et bien alors là, oui, tu es vraiment mal, ma pauvre… parce que la troisième phase de mon plan, c'est de te rendre indispensable pour lui…donc tu vas devoir passer du temps avec lui, beaucoup de temps…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Et Kelly mit en application, encore une fois, les nombreuses idées de sa meilleure amie. Elle ne pouvait décidemment pas lui résister, c'était incroyable… Après le coup du maquillage, de la coiffure, elle avait fait un tour dans sa garde robe et tout changé là aussi.

Ce soir là, 9 mars 1978, elle se tenait dans un coin des escaliers, un papier à la main. C'était en fait une liste qu'Alexie venait de lui donner, avec toutes les choses à faire avant le 15 du mois… Et elle était longue cette liste… pour les 6 jours qui restaient avant la date fatidique.

_« Lui demander de l'aide pour tes devoirs »_

_« Et lui rendre la pareille »_

_« En apprendre plus sur sa vie personnelle »_

_« Faire en sorte qu'il se confie à toi »_

_« S'intéresser à ses amis »_

_« Réussir à lui prendre un objet, qu'il le sache ou non »_

_« Te faire offrir quelque chose de sa part »_

_« Passer une journée complète avec Sirius et ses amis, sans moi !»_

_« Prendre au moins un repas avec lui, à sa table »_

_« Manger aussi à TA table avec lui »_

_« Passer une soirée avec lui et ses amis »_

_« Egalement une journée juste lui et toi »_

_« Et une soirée tous les deux aussi »_

_« Faire en sorte qu'il t'apprenne à voler »_

_« Obtenir une photo de lui »_

_« T'afficher en public rien qu'avec lui, au moins une fois »_

Tout en bas de cette liste, une petite note écrite à la va vite indiquait que toutes ses étapes étaient à réaliser dans l'ordre que Kelly préférait ainsi qu'une petite précision :

_« Si tu pouvais récupérer quelques infos croustillantes sur James pour moi, ça serait hyper cool de ta part, meilleure amie !! »_

Kelly ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en se relevant, et en fourrant la liste dans sa poche avant de remonter dans son dortoir. Pour une fois, elle avait vu juste, Alexie en pinçait pour James !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Elle mit sa liste à exécution dès le lendemain matin. Elle avait métamorphose juste avant midi et galérait sur une sort qui tomberait à l'examen de la semaine prochaine. Pile poil de quoi mettre en application une des recommandations d'Alexie.

A la fin du cours, elle rangea précipitamment ses affaires et sortit dans les premiers afin d'être sûre de ne pas rater Sirius lorsqu'il partirait. Elle se retrouva en fait à sortir en même temps que lui et en profita pour le saluer.

-Salut Kelly ! Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, ça va. Enfin, si on oublie le fait que j'ai du mal en métamorphose, avec ce satané sortilège à connaître pour mardi prochain…

-Ah oui, vraiment ? Tu sais, je m'en sors plutôt bien dans cette matière…et…je pourrais t'aider si tu veux ?

-Vrai ? Ca serait super en fait !

-Disons ce soir ? Rendez-vous à 21h au pied de ton dortoir ?

-Parce que tu sais ou il se situe ? S'étonna Kelly. D'ordinaire, il était rare de connaître l'emplacement des autres maisons, chacune gardant jalousement son secret.

-Je connais presque tout de ce château, tu sauras… Répondit-il en souriant, avant de s'éloigner rejoindre James qui essayait d'avoir une conversation avec sa belle. Essai qui se solda une fois de plus par une gifle retentissante qui fit se retourner quelques premières années qui passaient par là.

Kelly soupira en secouant la tête. Décidemment, James et Lily, ce n'était pas pour demain !! Elle le plaignait un peu, ça ne devait pas être facile pour lui d se faire remballer ainsi devant tout le monde tous les jours. Surtout qu'elle ne voyait pas ce que Lily pouvait bien lui reprocher. Il était très gentil comme garçon. Enfin, ça n'était pas ses affaires ! Elle avait bien assez à faire avec ses propres problèmes en ce moment.

La journée passa rapidement et l'heure du rendez-vous arriva bien vite, trop vite à son gout peut-être. Elle n'avait jamais fait ce genre de choses avant, elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre…devait-elle s'habiller spécialement ou rester comme d'habitude ? Après tout, il ne s'agissait que de cours…

Après un quart d'heures d'hésitations, elle opta finalement pour la tenue de tous les jours, plus adaptée à de la pratique de sorts. A 20h55 tapantes, elle était debout au pied de sa tour, se tortillant nerveusement les mains, faute de pouvoir aplatir sa frange dès que quelqu'un passait devant elle… Elle suivait à la lettre les conseils de son amie. Pour l'instant du moins !

21hoo sonnèrent à l'horloge du château et elle pouvait presque sentir trembler les murs tant les vibrations étaient fortes. En même temps, le château était vaste et la cloche devait s'entendre depuis n'importe quelle zone… Les minutes s'écoulèrent, rapidement, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tressaillir dès qu'elle entendait quelqu'un arriver. Mais ce n'était jamais lui…

5 minutes passèrent, puis 10, et 15…les quarts d'heures s'écoulèrent, seconde par seconde…finalement, au bout d'une heure et demie d'attente, Kelly accepta l'idée que Sirius lui ai posé un lapin… Chose dont elle ne s'étonna pas, étrangement.

En fait, ça ne lui faisait rien…elle était juste en colère d'avoir perdu sa soirée à attendre dans le froid du couloir, et le lui ferait bien sentir à leur prochaine rencontre, mais elle n'était pas déçue, ni même triste et elle était loin de fondre en larmes comme toutes ces groupies qu'elle avait pu croiser durant ses années ici.

Elle se dit qu'elle avait une réaction bien étrange…Elle aurait du être plus touchée que ça quand même… Secouant la tête pour oublier toutes ces questions, elle se décida à rentrer et à retrouver la sécurité relative de sa salle commune et sa baie vitrée géante ouverte sur le ciel noir de la nuit qui s'était étendue sur le château et ses habitants. Pourquoi se compliquer la vie avec des tas de questions inutiles. Elle ressentait ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était ainsi et pas autrement, un point c'est tout.

-Kelly ! Kelly attends !

Surprise, elle se retourna et vit arriver vers elle à toute vitesse non pas Sirius mais Remus. Il avait l'air d'avoir couru à travers tout le château mais n'était pas essoufflé pour autant.

-Remus ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là et à cette heure ci surtout ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Je voulais te prévenir. Sirius ne pourra pas venir ce soir.

-Oui, ça j'avais remarqué, merci !

-Ecoute, je suis désolé… je viens seulement de me souvenir qu'il devait te voir ce soir, sinon je t'aurai prévenue plus tôt.

-Mais ce n'est pas à toi de me prévenir Remus, bien que j'apprécie que tu l'ai fait. C'était à Sirius de le faire. Mais ce n'est pas grave, on devait juste travailler tu sais.

-Travailler ? Sur quoi ? Enfin, ça ne me regarde pas…s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, les joues virant au rouge.

-Juste la métamorphose ! J'ai un peu de mal avec le dernier sort à apprendre pour mardi.

-Euh…je…si tu veux…enfin…je me débrouille plutôt pas mal…je pourrais le remplacer si tu veux…enfin tu n'es pas obligée hein…je suis sure que tu préférerais que ça soit lui…enfin…

Kelly se rappela alors ce qu'Alexie lui avait dit sur Remus l'autre jour… Et son attitude correspondait assez aux conclusions de la jeune Poufsouffle… Dans ce cas, devait-elle l'encourager dans cette voie en acceptant sa proposition, ou ne rien en faire ? Elle était assez perdue à ce niveau là…Qu'était Remus pour elle ? Un ami de Sirius, son ami à elle ? Ressentait-elle plus que de l'amitié pour lui ? Décidemment, elle avait bien raté son coup en acceptant ce fichu défi ce jour là !!

-Kelly ? Ca va ?

-Hein ? Oh…oui, oui ça va, pourquoi ?

-Tu avais l'air…ailleurs…

-Oh ? Je suis désolée…je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter…

Inquiéter…il s'était inquiété pour elle…et deux fois même…il n'avait pas hésité à traverser tout le château à 22h30 un vendredi soir pour la prévenir que Sirius ne pourrait pas venir, pour Merlin sait quelle raison, alors qu'il savait très bien qu'elle risquait de ne plus être là à attendre !

-Ok !

-Ok ? Pourquoi ?

Le pauvre Remus était perdu, désarçonné par l'attitude de la jeune fille.

-La métamorphose…le sort pour mardi…tu as proposé de m'aider…

-Ce soir ? Là maintenant ?

-Bah…oui…Enfin, si ça n'est pas trop tard pour toi, bien sûr…

Remus esquissa un sourire et secoua la tête négativement.

- Allons-y alors !

Il fit demi-tour et l'entraina dans un couloir sur la droite, courant devant.

- Hé attends-moi ! Remus ! Je ne cours pas aussi vite que toi !

Il ralentit l'allure et l'attendit à un coin de couloir.

-Oups, je suis désolé…je n'ai pas l'habitude, les gars me suivent plus facilement…

Elle esquissa un geste vague de la main, signifiant le peu d'importance de la chose.

-Et ou on va ?

-Chut, c'est un secret ! Suis moi, on y est presque !

Elle se remit à avancer, tout en prenant peur…elle suivait un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas énormément, dans un endroit inconnu, à une heure ou elle devrait être dans sa tour…et s'il voulait juste profiter d'elle…s'il l'emmenait dans un coin à l'écart de tout pour… Non ! C'était Remus Lupin, le garçon le plus fiable du château…elle n'avait rien à craindre.

Finalement, il s'arrêtèrent quelques minutes plus tard, devant une tapisserie élimée et déchirée, couverte de poussière à tel point que Kelly ne parvint pas à distinguer le dessin représenté dessus. Remus la souleva et lui fit signe d'entrer.

Elle pénétra alors dans une vaste pièce sobrement éclairée mais bien meublée. Un canapé et des fauteuils rassemblés autour d'une table basse qui n'était plus de la première génération dans un coin à côté d'une cheminée ou un feu s'alluma à leur entrée. A l'opposé de la pièce une table ronde et quelques chaises autour, des étagères ornant les murs et dans un coin de la pièce, un placard et un petit frigo. Une pièce devait se trouver sur leur droite, puisqu'une porte se détachait sur le sombre mur de pierre. Des coussins jonchaient le sol et les fauteuils, il y en avait tellement que Kelly aurait pu se coucher au milieu sans jamais toucher le sol froid du château.

-Ouah…c'est…énorme !

-Bienvenue au QG des Maraudeurs ! On a trouvé cette pièce pendant notre première année et on l'a aménagée au fil des années. J'avoue que ça manque un peu de charme et de…touche féminine…mais au moins on est tranquille ici !

-Tu rigoles ! C'est super comme endroit !!

-Bien évidemment, tu ne dois parler de ceci à personne…

-Evidemment ! Pour qui me prends-tu ?!

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…c'est juste que…

-Je sais Remus, je sais…je te charrie !

-Oh…euh…on commence ?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le lendemain, elle n'en revenait toujours pas de la soirée qu'elle avait passé…il lui avait tout d'abord réexpliqué les bases du sortilège avant de lui faire une démonstration. Puis elle avait du essayer à son tour…et là, ca avait été la catastrophe…pendant plus d'une heure, elle avait tenté en vain d'ôter la solidité d'une chaise afin de la rendre aussi malléable que du chewing-gum…pour finalement s'affaler dans le canapé en jurant qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais !

Il s'était alors approché d'elle et l'avait convaincu de faire un dernier essai. Seulement cette fois-ci il s'était placé derrière elle et avait posé sa main sur la sienne, imprimant à la baguette et à sa main le mouvement exact. Et la chaise s'était retrouvée aussi flasque qu'une flaque de boue.

Elle avait pu sentir son corps dans son dos, la chaleur qu'il exhumait et son odeur flottait tout autour d'elle. Elle s'était sentie parcourue de frissons et avait fermé les yeux en inspirant son parfum. Quand elle les avait ré ouvert, ils se tenaient exactement dans la même position, sa main à lui toujours refermée sur la sienne. Elle sentit son autre main venir saisir la sienne qui pendait bêtement le long de son corps et elle se laissa faire.

C'est là qu'elle percuta que finalement, elle n'était pas si insensible que ça au charme de Remus Lupin… Il posa leurs mains nouées autour de sa taille et l'attira dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

-Tu vois que tu y arrives… Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

-Uniquement parce que tu étais là…

Il avait rigolé et l'avait lâchée en s'éloignant. Il s'était dirigé vers le frigo et en avait sorti une bouteille et deux verres du placard.

-Tu as soif ?

Elle acquiesça, à peine remise de son trouble d'avant. Pourquoi s'était-il détaché d'elle si rapidement ? Il faisait tout pour tenter de faire paraître la situation normale, comme si de rien n'était…

Elle se saisit du verre qu'il lui tendait et l'avala d'une traite, ne reconnaissant même pas de quoi il s'agissait.

-Je crois que je vais rentrer, je suis fatiguée…

-Oh…oui…je te raccompagne.

Il l'avait alors raccompagné jusqu'à sa tour, laissant au moins 30 centimètre entre eux tout le long du chemin, et sans prononcer une seule parole. Arrivés à destination, il lui souhaita bonne nuit et s'en fut précipitamment, la laissant en proie à un trouble encore plus grand qu'avant.

Elle devait absolument en parler avec Alexie !!

* * *

**Voilà voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, j'essayerai de vous mettre la suite pour le 17 mars!!**

**Bisous**

**Althea**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Comme promis me voici en ce 17 mars, jour de la Saint Patrick (j'espère que vous êtes habillés de vert, et avec une bière à portée de main, lol), avec le chapitre 4, en direct du boulot! ^^ Un peu plus court que les précédents, ce chapitre, mais bien présent quand même. Cette fic touche bientôt à sa fin, plus que deux chapitres...snif.**

**Bref, un grand merci à toutes mes revieweuses : naiade59 ,SuzBlack (contente que ça continue à te plaire malgré la tournure que prend la fic ^^)****, polgara, Catherine Broke, Raphou (tu as réussi à lire les autres versions??), Ptiitemiiss28 (en voilà une review comme je les aime, pleine d'entousiasme!! Merci!!), Angie59 et Anathil ( qui me poursuit à travers tout le net, lol!!)!!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Finalement, Kelly n'alla pas trouver Alexie pour lui parler de sa soirée plutôt étrange. Agréable certes, mais étrange…surtout vu la réaction de Remus le lendemain. Elle le croisa dans un couloir en se rendant à son cours de botanique. Il était, comme quasiment tout le temps, accompagné des Maraudeurs. Il l'aperçut du coin de l'œil et murmura quelque chose à ses amis qui se tournèrent vers elle d'un seul mouvement.

-Kelly, salut !! Comment tu vas ? S'exclama alors Sirius en s'avançant pour lui faire la bise comme il en avait maintenant pris l'habitude.

-Salut Sirius…ça va…j'ai enfin réussis à me réchauffer, après plus d'une heure d'attente dans le couloir glacial hier soir…

Il lui sembla presque que Sirius fit preuve d'une once de honte lorsqu'elle répliqua. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, les lissant vers l'arrière et répondit, avec un petit sourire contrit.

-Oui…Hum…je suis vraiment vraiment désolé…j'ai eu un contretemps de toute dernière minute et n'ai pas pu te prévenir…

Kelly acquiesça vaguement de la main, signifiant par là que le sujet était clos. Apparemment, Remus ne lui avait pas expliqué qu'il était venu la trouver pour la prévenir. Et encore moins ce qu'il s'en était suivit… Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ? Il devait surement avoir honte de ce qu'il s'était passé…il faut dire que Kelly n'était pas un modèle en matière de beauté… Elle n'était pas non plus une fille très sociable, et encore moins quelqu'un avec qui les gens aimaient passer leur temps. Alors c'était logique que Remus ait honte de cette soirée…

Elle se répéta cette explication tant de fois qu'elle finit par s'en convaincre…Parce que ça ne pouvait pas venir de lui, il était si…si…elle ne trouvait pas les mots pour le décrire, le seul lui venant à l'esprit était « parfait ». Or, elle savait très bien que personne n'était parfait…mais Remus, c'était…

-Kelly ? Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu avais l'air ailleurs…

-Euh…oui, je suis en retard, j'ai cours dans la serre 4… Salut les gars !

Elle partit si vite qu'elle n'entendit même pas Remus lui répondre, et qu'elle le vit encore moins la dévorer des yeux… Tout ce qu'elle enregistra ce fut qu'il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole devant les autres, et à fortiori pas fait mention de la soirée de la veille…il voulait tenir ça secret et peut-être même tout oublier, ne jamais en reparler…Kelly en était presque sûre !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le soir même, au repas, Sirius vint la trouver pour lui demander s'ils pouvaient déplacer leur rendez-vous manqué de la veille au soir même. Un coup d'œil très persuasif d'Alexie lui fit répondre par l'affirmative à la requête du jeune homme, qui repartit avec le sourire aux lèvres.

-Grrr Kelly ! S'exclama son amie lorsqu'elle fut certaine que Sirius était assez loin et qu'il ne risquait pas de l'entendre. Pourquoi ?! Tu allais dire non ! Pourquoi ?

-Je…je n'allais pas dire non…pas vraiment…c'est juste que je suis fatiguée ce soir…j'aurais préféré demain…

-Ne jamais remettre au lendemain ce qu'on peut faire le jour même Kel !!

-Tu parles ! Tu as fait tes devoirs au fait ?

-Non…je les ferai demain, comme toujours !

-Ne jamais remettre au lendemain ce qu'on peut faire le jour même Lexie !!

-Na na na…. Répondit Alexie d'un air de gamine vexée.

-C'est une amie fort inspirée qui m'a expliqué ça ! Répliqua la jeune Serdaigle.

-Et bien je te conseillerais alors de suivre ses conseils, et de filer à ton rencart !

-Ce n'est pas un rencart, on va travailler !

-Ils disent tous ça. Rétorqua Alexie en haussant les épaules. Allez file maintenant, que je puisse aller faire mes devoirs tranquillement !

Kelly lui sourit, contente d'entendre des mots de ce genre dans la bouche de son amie, pour une fois. Et ça lui fit un peu oublier la soirée qui s'annonçait à elle. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait réellement envie d'y aller. Certes, Sirius n'était pas de mauvaise compagnie, loin de là, mais il ne l'attirait pas le moins du monde. Et la soirée d'hier était encore trop présente dans sa tête pour qu'elle réussisse à profiter simplement de cette soirée avec un ami, si elle pouvait qualifier Sirius comme tel. Enfin, elle verrait bien comment ça se passerait…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

20h30 sonnèrent à peine qu'elle sentit quelqu'un arriver derrière elle et lui prendre le bras pour la faire se retourner.

-Kelly ! Tu es prête, on y va ?

Elle retint un cri de frayeur en reconnaissant Sirius derrière elle.

- Non mais ça ne va pas !!! T'es fou de me faire peur comme ça !! J'aurais pu mourir d'une crise cardiaque !!

-Je suis désolé, je pensais que tu m'avais entendu arriver !

-Bah non, je…je réfléchissais… Laisse tomber, ce n'est pas grave.

-Ok, répondit Sirius, soulagé de voir l'ombre d'une dispute s'éloigner. Il ne savait jamais comment gérer une crise, quelle qu'elle soit, et surtout avec une fille ! Du coup, il s'en sortait toujours à coups de blagues ou de séduction.

-On y va alors ? Demanda-t-elle, le tirant de son soulagement.

-Oui, c'est par là, viens.

A nouveau, elle le suivit dans le labyrinthe de couloirs et au bout de quelques minutes, elle se rendit compte qu'il la menait exactement au même endroit ou Remus l'avait emmené hier soir…

Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, elle sentait le sang affluer en masse dans sa tête, signe d'une extrême tension. Comment allait-elle réagir ? Bien évidemment, elle n'était pas censée y être déjà venue… Elle devrait peut-être faire semblant de demander ou est-ce qu'ils allaient…et être étonnée en rentrant dans la pièce…

Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit si compliqué ? Elle qui avait une vie si simple avant…pourquoi avait-elle accepté ce fichu pari, franchement !! C'est à partir de là que toute sa vie avait été chamboulée, et elle s'en mordait amèrement les doigts maintenant !

-Dis Sirius, où on va comme ça ?

-C'est un secret…fais moi confiance…

Décidemment, même leurs réponses étaient sensiblement les mêmes…ils s'étaient concertés avant ou quoi ?! Ou alors c'était à force de vivre tout le temps ensemble…ils avaient pris l'habitude de tourner leurs phrases de la même façon…

Mais pourquoi pensait-elle à de telles questions en un moment comme celui-ci ? Certainement pour tenter de mettre de côté l'angoisse qui te ronge à l'idée de remettre les pieds dans leur QG, là ou il s'est passé cette… « chose » hier soir…lui souffla sa conscience.

Et elle devait bien avouer que c'était vrai… Elle stressait à l'idée de se retrouver dans la même pièce, pour la même raison, mais en une compagnie différente.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant la même tapisserie élimée que la veille et, comme la veille, il la souleva et lui fit signe d'entrer. Tout était vraiment trop pareil, c'en était insupportable. Elle ne se l'était pas encore avoué, mais elle souffrait du rejet que Remus avait manifesté aujourd'hui à son égard, et refaire exactement le même parcours avec Sirius lui faisait mal. Elle savait que ce ne serait pas Remus dans cette pièce, qui l'aiderait comme il l'avait fait la veille au soir, elle ne sentirait pas la chaleur de son corps dans son dos, ni la douceur de sa main sur la sienne, et encore moins sa voix douce lui parler au creux de l'oreille…

Malgré elle, elle traversa l'ouverture dans le mur et se retrouva exactement au même endroit qu'hier. Rien n'avait changé, tout était disposé exactement à l'identique, comme ils l'avaient laissé hier soir… Elle sentit un étau lui comprimer le cœur et retint sa tristesse. Il ne fallait pas qu'en plus, Sirius se rende compte de quelque chose… D'ailleurs, elle devrait peut-être dire quelque chose…

-Ouah…c'est…énorme…Lâcha-t-elle en essayant d'être convaincante. Elle n'avait rien pu trouver d'autre à dire…elle avait bêtement répété les mots exacts qu'elle avait prononcé la veille.

-Merci !! En fait, on doit l'aménagement à Remus…James et moi avons juste trouvé la pièce ! Et ajouter quelques petits sortilèges pour ne pas qu'on la découvre ! Te voilà entrée au QG des Maraudeurs ! Bien évidemment…

-Je ne dois en parler à personne, oui je sais !

Elle se rendit compte trop tard qu'elle avait prononcé les mots de trop… Sirius la regarda bizarrement, surpris par sa réponse.

-Tu sais ? Comment ça ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…c'est juste que je m'en doute ! Tu viens de me dire que vous avez fait en sorte qu'on ne découvre pas cette pièce…donc je présume que je ne dois pas aller prévenir tout le monde ! Je ne suis pas stupide !

-Je sais, je ne voulais pas dire ça !! C'est juste que la façon de le dire m'a étonné…

-Bon, on s'y met ? Conclut Kelly en sortant sa baguette et son livre de métamorphose.

Finalement, elle rentra au dortoir le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait vraiment passé une bonne soirée, Sirius s'était révélé d'agréable compagnie et un très bon professeur de surcroit. Elle arrivait à présent à lancer son sortilège correctement. Mais le plus important, elle avait compris que Sirius s'intéressait à Alexie…ça n'avait pas été très dur à comprendre, il lui avait presque d'entrée de jeu demandé si son amie était célibataire et si elle avait quelqu'un en vue ! Kelly s'était encore sentie bien mal et avait réprimé une folle envie de se cacher sous sa mèche, ne sachant quoi répondre à ça.

Est-ce qu'Alexie serait contente qu'elle aille raconter sa vie à Sirius ? Kelly pensait que non, aussi répondit-elle assez vaguement qu'Alexie ne parlait que très peu de sa vie sentimentale et que le mieux pour lui serait de lui demander directement. Il avait paru songeur quelques instants et avait finalement convenu que c'était effectivement le mieux. Il irait la voir dès demain.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Alex !!! Je dois te parler à tout prix !

-Maintenant ?

-Oui maintenant, c'est urgent ! Insista Kelly en voyant son amie bouder à l'idée de devoir quitter si vite son petit déjeuner, surtout qu'aujourd'hui, c'était journée française et ce pour tous les repas…ce qui incluait donc les croissants frais au petit-déjeuner !

Faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, elle se leva et embarqua la première panière de croissants qui lui passa sous la main, en proposant à Kelly de la partager avec elle. Ce qu'elle accepta aussitôt en entendant son estomac protester.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as de si important à me dire ? Demanda Alexie, entre deux bouchées de croissant.

-Sirius ! Il va venir te voir, aujourd'hui !

-Moi ? Mais pourquoi faire ?

-Il…il semble que tu l'intéresse…fortement…

Alexie s'étouffa à ces mots tant elle ne s'y attendait pas. Kelly dut venir à sa rescousse et lui taper dans le dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve un teint normal et une respiration franche.

-Je crois que j'ai du mal comprendre…

-Non, je crains que non…il me l'a dit hier soir ! Ecoute, il m'a posé pleins de questions sur toi…je ne savais pas quoi répondre…je pensais que tu ne serais pas très contente si je lui racontais toute ta vie sans ton accord ! Alors je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas…et d'aller te voir directement…je pensais qu'il oublierait et passerait à autre chose, mais…il a dit qu'il viendrait aujourd'hui… maintenant…

-Maintenant ?!

A voir la tête de Kelly, oui, c'était bien maintenant. Alexie se retourna aussi discrètement que possible et aperçut le grand brun venir vers elles.

-Par Merlin…qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ?! Certainement pas que c'est son meilleur pote qui m'attire !! Kelly, aide-moi !!

-Je…j'en sais rien…dis lui que tu as quelqu'un d'autre en vue…invente, je ne sais pas moi !! C'est toi l'experte !!

-Oui tu as raison…je… ça va aller…je…merci de m'avoir prévenue en tout cas !!

-Oh mais de rien, après tout, c'est un peu de ma faute alors…

-Salut les filles !!! Lança alors une voix familière derrière elles.

-Tiens, Sirius, salut ! Répondit Alexie aussi joyeusement que possible.

Kelly se contenta d'un vague salut et se hâte de les laisser tous les deux, devant le regard de Sirius.

-Bon, bah…je dois y aller…on se retrouve tout à l'heure, Lexie ! A plus Sirius !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_« Lui demander de l'aide pour tes devoirs »_

Ca s'est fait ! Se dit Kelly en rayant nerveusement la phrase de sa liste. Ensuite, qu'est-ce que je peux encore enlever…

_« Et une soirée tous les deux aussi »_

Bah…on peut considérer que c'est bon aussi…même si ce n'est pas ce qu'elle entendait par là…

Et Kelly raya la deuxième mention avec force. Comment allait-elle faire maintenant ? Devoir séduire quelqu'un, c'était déjà une chose, et devoir séduire Sirius, c'en était une autre ! Alors en plus, rajoutez là-dessus le fait que ce Sirius en question ait flashé sur sa meilleure amie, et qu'elle n'éprouve aucun sentiment amoureux pour lui, mais qu'au contraire, elle soit attirée par son deuxième meilleur ami… la belle galère que voilà !

-Ah, te voilà !!

Kelly ne sursauta même pas, habituée qu'elle était à voir son amie la surprendre ainsi en pleine rêverie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle en se penchant sur son épaule. Oh !! Fais-moi voir un peu ?!

Elle lui arracha la liste des mains et la parcourut du regard rapidement. Puis elle la lui rendit sans rien dire. Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil en face d'elle et planta son regard dans le sien.

-Bon, je vois que tu n'as pas trop avancé dans ta liste…

-Non. Répondit laconiquement Kelly.

-C'est pas grave…de toute façon, je pense qu'elle n'a plus lieu d'être ! La situation n'est plus _exactement_ comme avant…

-A qui le dis-tu !! Mais avant, si tu me racontais comment ça s'est passé avec Sirius ?

-Oh…pas trop mal je dois dire…je lui expliqué que je sortais d'une relation compliquée et que j'avais besoin d'encore un peu de temps pour m'en remettre…juste l'affaire de quelques semaines…il a semblé compatir et à dit qu'il attendrait…donc voilà un point de l'histoire de régler. Maintenant, passons à ton problème.

-Et qui est de taille en plus ! Comment veux-tu que je gagne ce foutu pari puisque c'est toi qui lui plait ! Et en plus, il y a Remus…

Kelly avait profité du cours d'histoire de la magie pour raconter toute l'histoire à son amie, via une lettre qu'elle lui avait donné la veille à midi.

-Et si tu changeais juste le nom de celui que tu dois séduire ? Ca ne pourrait pas marcher ?

-Alex !! Gronda Kelly.

-Je sais, je rigolais, c'est bon ! Résumons la situation : tu dois séduire un gars qui a flashé sur moi, et ce avant les 40 prochains jours. Seulement il ne t'attire pas le moins du monde puisque c'est son meilleur pote que tu as choisis, et qui, apparemment, t'aime plus que bien lui aussi ! Réfléchissons…inversion de corps ?

-Pardon ?

-Oui, on met Sirius dans le corps de Remus et inversement ! Comme ça, Victoria n'y verra que du feu !

-Oui, et eux se diront que j'aime réellement Sirius et toi Remus !! Parfait, super idée ! Rétorqua Kelly.

- Ouais…ce n'est pas terrible, c'est vrai ! Et si on leur demandait de nous aider, de faire semblant ?? Juste pour le pari ?

-Et ils se diront qu'on ne les a approché que pour cette raison, qu'en fait, ils sont juste l'objet d'un pari stupide… Génial, de mieux en mieux Alexie !!

-Oh eh !! J'essaye de t'aider moi, alors garde ta mauvaise humeur de côté !!

-Je sais, excuse moi…c'est juste que je ne sais pas quoi faire… Je ne sais même pas ce que pense Remus depuis cette soirée, et je ne veux pas qu'il souffre à cause de moi. Mais si vraiment il éprouve encore quelque chose, me voir gagner mon pari va lui faire du mal. Et de l'autre côté, je ne peux pas perdre, au risque de retrouver la situation d'avant…et je ne pense pas pouvoir la supporter…

-Très bien…je crois qu'on va abandonner la leçon numéro 4 avant même de la commencer…Place au plan B : se sortir d'une merde noire !! Laisse-moi réfléchir…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Au bout d'une soirée et d'une nuit quasiment entière passée à réfléchir, les deux filles en étaient venues à une seule solution : abandonner le plan précédent, et laisser agir leur instinct.

Kelly devrait aller parler à Remus et Alexie…bah elle devait voir ce qu'elle faisait entre Sirius et James. Et puis elles aviseraient au jour le jour, pour ce foutu pari ! L'important pour Kelly étant pour l'instinct de suivre les élans de son cœur, elle avait décidé d'aller voir Remus le lendemain et de tenter de voir ce qui n'allait pas depuis l'autre jour. Il valait mieux crever l'abcès maintenant avant qu'il ne devienne trop gros.

Et elle sentait au fond d'elle qu'elle avait choisie la bonne décision, elle se sentait plus légère et arrivait même à sourire. Alexie lui en avait fait la remarque durant leur discussion. En fait, ce pari n'avait peut-être pas fait que du mal…

* * *

**Voilà voilà, alors, que va leur dicter leur instinct? Et comment tout celà va-t-il se goupiller avec le pari qui reste toujours présent malgré tout? Une petite idée?**

**Le chapitre 5 arrivera normalement le 4 ou 5 avril, alors patience!**

**Bisous**

**Althea**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour!!**

**Comme promis, voici le chapitre 5 ce samedi 4 avril!! Et je peux déjà vous dire que le sixième et dernier chapitre arrivera jeudi 30 avril. Ensuite, je vous annonce aussi qu'aucun chapitre (sur mes autres fics) n'arrivera entre temps, je me fais opérer de la main mardi prochain (autrement dit dans 3 jours) du coup je suis privée d'ordi pendant mes 15 jours d'arrêt (quel méchant médecin quand même!!! ^^). Donc voilà, je ne reviendrai qu'à partir de la fin du mois voire le début du mois de mai.**

**En attendant je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissés des reviews au chapitre précédent : Angie59, Catherine Broke, naiade59, Sandalian, kellyOmalfoy et polgara.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 5

* * *

Kelly se coucha pour une nuit qui s'annonçait mauvaise ce jour là. Nous étions à la fin du mois de mars et elle tentait depuis plusieurs jours d'approcher Remus pour lui parler, en vain. Il était toujours perpétuellement entouré de ses amis et elle ne voulait absolument pas leur mettre la puce à l'oreille.

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer, lorsqu'ils étaient en cours, à table, dans un couloir…tout le temps en fait. Et plus elle le détaillait, plus elle le trouvait parfait…il avait un air si particulier lorsqu'il se concentrait sur les paroles de tel ou tel professeur, et sa façon de remplir ses parchemins, sans presque baisser les yeux sur ce qu'il écrivait pour être sûr de ne rien rater du cours en baissant la tête une fraction de seconde…

Et alors là, elle s'attardait sur ses mains, ses mains carrées aux longs doigts qui affinaient l'ensemble, lui donnait par là des mains viriles sans être imposantes. Puis elle remontait le long de son bras, qu'elle devinait longilignes mais musclés sous son uniforme. Elle arrivait alors à son épaule et à son cou, ou elle avait soudain l'envie de se nicher pendant des heures…

Et pour clôturer le spectacle en beauté, son visage…anguleux, plutôt pâle et parsemé de quelques fines cicatrices que seul quelqu'un qui y prêtait vraiment attention pouvait voir. Mais pas le genre de cicatrices qui enlaidissent un visage, non, bien au contraire. Celles qui le rendent mystérieux, attirant… Comment avait-il eu ces cicatrices, surtout à son âge ? Un accident ? Ou quoi ?

Elle voulait d'un côté savoir tout sur lui, et de l'autre, voulait préserver cette part de mystère qui l'entourait et le rendait attirant à ses yeux. Ca faisait parti de son charme, charme sous lequel elle était tombée, elle s'en rendait maintenant compte. A chaque fois qu'elle se souvenait de cette fameuse soirée, elle sentait son corps tendre à retrouver ce contact, cette proximité…

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrive à lui parler, ne serait-ce que pour apaiser sa soif de réponses. Et aussi l'envie qu'elle avait de revoir ses yeux ambrés plonger dans les siens, d'entendre sa voix s'adresser à elle, même si c'était pour échanger des banalités. Quitte à devoir l'éloigner de ses amis de force…enfin tout est relatif bien sûr, elle se voyait mal réussir à trainer Remus Lupin quelque part à la seule force de ses bras !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ce ne fut qu'aux alentours du 6 avril 1978 qu'elle eut enfin l'occasion de lui parler en tête à tête. Grâce à un prof d'ailleurs ! Leur professeur de potion n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de leur coller un devoir de groupe à faire…Et évidemment, il avait fallu qu'ils les mettent ensemble ! Pas que ça la dérange elle, mais apparemment lui si… Il avait essayé de changer de binôme, en vain. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour la rendre triste et en colère en même temps… Il l'évitait, c'était flagrant ! Et même ses rapports avec Sirius et les autres avaient quelque peu diminué d'intensité. Elle en était attristé, parce qu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'ils lui manquaient tous un peu malgré tout.

Ce soir là, elle était à la bibliothèque, travaillant tard sur un devoir assez compliqué, faute de pouvoir travailler sur son devoir avec Remus qui restait introuvable. Et donc elle n'avait pas de moyens de fixer une date pour travailler ensemble. Elle était là depuis bientôt deux heures et la bibliothèque allait bientôt fermer ses portes quand il arriva. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la salle et s'attabla rapidement à quelques mètres d'elle, ne semblant pas l'avoir remarquée.

Devait-elle aller le voir maintenant et lui parler ? Mme Pince ne serait certainement pas ravie du bruit… En même temps, elle allait bientôt se faire mettre à la porte, peut-être devrait-elle l'attendre dehors et lui parler sur le chemin du retour ?

Le temps qu'elle réfléchisse aux différentes options, l'heure fatidique sonna et Mme Pince la somma de quitter les lieux dans l'instant.

-Oh non ! J'ai presque terminé, s'il-vous-plait…Laissez moi encore quelques minutes…

-L'heure, c'est l'heure, Miss Adams ! Veuillez quitter les lieux et rejoindre votre dortoir avant le couvre-feu.

-Juste deux minutes, je vous en prie…

La sévère bibliothécaire allait répliquer quand quelqu'un s'interposa et lui coupa la parole.

-Nous avons une autorisation exceptionnelle de notre professeur de potion. Nous avons un devoir à faire ensemble et les livres dont nous avons besoin sont ici. Il nous a dit qu'il vous mettrait au courant…

-Et bien, il ne l'a visiblement pas fait ! Répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Je suis donc obligée de vous faire quitter ces lieux.

-Je vous jure que tout se passera bien, Mme Pince. Vous me connaissez, vous me faites confiance pour laisser ce lieu dans un état irréprochable, n'est-ce pas ?

-Eh bien vous oui, mais… Elle coula un regard en direction de Kelly qui se sentit choquée de se voir considérer comme une mauvaise personne.

-Je me porte garant de Miss Adams. Je vous assure que vous retrouverez votre bibliothèque dans le même état demain matin… Continua d'argumenter Remus d'un ton connaisseur.

-Très bien, très bien !! Mais j'irai parler dès demain à votre professeur de potion, soyez-en sur !!

-Parfait ! Bonne nuit Mme Pince !

Elle quitta les lieux en grommelant après l'effronterie des jeunes de maintenant, qui ne respectaient plus aucunes règles et se croyaient intouchables. Ils allaient bien voir de quel bois elle se chauffait !!!

Kelly ne put s'empêcher de rire à l'entendre ainsi parler toute seule. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu ainsi. Il faut dire que Remus n'y était pas allé de main morte… Puis elle percuta ce qu'il avait raconté. Une autorisation exceptionnelle ? Depuis quand le professeur Slughorn en délivrait-il ? Surtout qu'elle allait vérifier dès demain…Ils étaient mal là !

Elle tourna la tête vers Remus, qui s'était réinstallé tranquillement à sa table, plongé dans un livre dont elle ne distinguait pas le titre de sa place. Il ne comptait donc pas travailler leur devoir en commun. Alors pourquoi l'avait-il laissée travaillée en se portant garant d'elle auprès de Mme Pince ?

Termine déjà ton devoir, tu y réfléchiras après !! Se gronda-t-elle. Après tout, tu ne sais pas pourquoi il t'a aidée, mais profites-en ! Tu iras lui parler après !

Résolue, elle se dépêcha de finir de remplir son parchemin, qu'elle sécha avec soin avant de le rouler proprement et de la ranger dans son sac. Elle jeta un œil à Remus, qui était toujours perdu dans sa lecture apparemment intéressante au plus haut point. Rien ne laissait percevoir qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'elle était encore là…

Elle inspira profondément, rassemblant son courage et se leva le plus doucement possible. Le silence était pesant dans la vaste pièce vide, presque oppressant. Elle se dirigea vers sa table, marchant en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Puis elle arriva à sa hauteur et se figea, ne sachant pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Elle resta plantée là, en face de lui. Quelques secondes passèrent mais elles lui semblèrent des heures. Elle avait cru qu'il lèverait la tête vers elle, mais non.

Elle se racla alors la gorge, espérant attirer son attention, mais là encore, il resta fixement le nez planté dans son livre. Livre dont elle put enfin discerner le titre : « L'histoire de Poudlard »…

Non mais il se moquait d'elle ou quoi !! Il venait ici lire ce pavé que même elle n'avait pas lu en entier, alors qu'ils avaient un devoir à faire ?

-Ne me dit pas que tu as encore besoin de relire ce livre en septième année quand même ??

Il leva enfin les yeux vers elle. Ses yeux qu'elle avait si ardemment souhaité revoir se plonger des les siens… Ses yeux dans lesquels elle crut voir de la peine briller.

Instinctivement, elle tira la chaise en face de lui et s'y installa, ne le quittant pas des yeux une seule seconde.

-Remus, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien ! Rien du tout ! Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit de lire ce livre ? Rétorqua-t-il.

-Je…je ne voulais pas dire ça…je me suis emportée…c'est qu'on a ce devoir à faire, et tu restes là à me fuir depuis des jours sans que je ne sache pourquoi ! S'entendit-elle répondre, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

-Je ne te fuis pas…pas vraiment…

-Alors tu m'évites ! Ce n'est pas mieux ! Et ce depuis l'autre soir.

-Ecoutes, je ne veux pas parler de ça maintenant. Je…je dois encore réfléchir, à certaines choses…

-Peut-être, mais moi j'ai besoin de réponses ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me traites de la sorte ?

-Rien du tout, ce n'est pas toi ! Ce n'est pas ta faute, Kelly. Je ne veux surtout pas que tu croies ça, pas un seul instant ! C'est moi le problème, juste moi, rien que moi.

-Je ne comprends pas…tu n'as rien fait de répréhensible, voyons Remus…au contraire… Murmura-t-elle si faiblement qu'elle crut qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu ne me connais pas ! Tu ne sais pas qui je suis. Je n'ai pas le droit de ressentir ça…de me laisser aller à mes sentiments, c'est mal. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un pour toi. Se défendit-il.

-Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider pour moi. Je suis seule juge de ce qui est bon pour moi ou pas. S'énerva-t-elle.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu ne vois de moi que ce que je veux bien montrer. Tu devrais plutôt voir quelqu'un comme Sirius, quelqu'un d'accessible. Sa voix se brisa comme il rejetait toute chance d'être un jour à ses côtés.

-Mais je ne l'aime pas !!! Cria-t-elle, si fort que l'écho se répercuta dans toute la bibliothèque.

Rouge brique face à ce qu'elle venait de lâcher, elle se couvrit le visage avec ses mains et se leva précipitamment, courant vers la sortie.

-Kelly attends !! Ne pars pas ! Cria Remus derrière elle. Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas.

En un instant il fut sur elle. Il la rattrapa par le bras et l'obligea à se retourner, à lui faire face.

-Laisse tomber Remus, j'ai compris. Laisse-moi partir. Se débattit-elle entre deux sanglots

-Non, tu n'as rien compris, et moi non plus. Laisse moi parler, après tu décideras de partir ou pas, d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça faiblement et se laissa guider jusqu'à la table la plus proche sur laquelle ils s'assirent tous deux, avec une distance respectable entre eux.

-Je ne savais pas que tu…que tu ressentais quelque chose d'aussi fort pour moi…je croyais juste que vu que Sirius s'intéressait à Alexie, tu t'étais rabattue sur son pauvre meilleur ami… Pas que je pensais vraiment que tu sois ce genre de filles, mais…en fait, je n'arrivais plus à penser correctement je crois. Ta seule présence suffisait à me faire tout oublier, je ne savais plus quoi penser, ni quoi dire, et encore moins quoi faire. Et je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien… je, j'ai un secret…un très lourd secret, que je ne peux pas te dire maintenant…qui m'empêche d'avoir quelque chose à t'offrir…

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne.

-Je ne te demande rien Remus, je ne veux rien savoir de plus sur toi que ce que tu veux bien me dire… je te prends comme tu es, parce que c'est comme ça que je…

Les mots s'étranglaient dans sa gorge, elle n'arrivait pas à les sortir, tellement elle était gênée de ressentir quelque chose comme ça.

-Tu…

-Parce que je t'aime ! Voilà ! C'est comme ça, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, alors voilà. Maintenant tu le sais, à toi de voir ce que tu décides de faire. Maintenant, je vais aller ranger mes affaires et rentrer.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa table, laissant le courant d'air remplacer la chaleur de sa main sur celle de Remus, qui frissonna. Elle rassembla ses affaires éparpillées sur sa table plus loin dans la bibliothèque, essuyant une larme qui roulait sur sa joue, l'air de rien. Elle se retenait de pleurer devant lui, elle ne voulait pas passer pour une fille faible. Mais les larmes coulaient insidieusement malgré elle, une par une, venant goutter sur ses cours.

-Ne pleure pas, je n'en vaux pas la peine. Murmura une vois douce à son oreille.

Deux bras vinrent l'enlacer tendrement et elle sentit son corps se coller au sien, sa chaleur se répandre dans son dos, l'envelopper toute entière. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire… Allait-il encore se dérober ensuite comme la dernière fois ?

Elle n'osait pas se laisser aller de peur d'être encore rejetée après. Elle avait assez souffert comme ça, et n'avait pas du tout l'envie de remettre ça. Remus dut sentir ses réticences à se laisser aller totalement.

-Je ne partirai pas cette fois ci…

-Vrai de vrai ?

-Promis…j'ai trop souffert de ne pas te voir ni te parler ces derniers jours. Les gars me traitaient de tous les noms, me disaient que j'étais stupide de me faire souffrir tout seul alors qu'il suffisait que j'aille te voir pour tout arranger…

-Pourquoi ne les as-tu pas écoutés alors ?

-C'est compliqué à expliquer…un jour je te raconterai tout…

Elle acquiesça et se détendit totalement dans ses bras. Ils avaient bien le temps pour parler de secrets et se compliquer l'existence, autant profiter de l'instant présent. Elle était bien, soulagée, heureuse tout simplement.

-Kelly…

-Oui ?

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Elle se retourna et le fixa droit dans les yeux, dans ses yeux ambrés qu'elle aimait tant. Elle put y voir toute la véracité de ses dires briller tels des petites flammes. Elle sut alors au plus profond d'elle que jamais il ne la ferait souffrir intentionnellement. Puis, sans prévenir, il se pencha sur elle et ses lèvres vinrent trouver les siennes, s'y ajustant dans un accord parfait.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Elle ne regagna son dortoir que fort tard dans la nuit, faisant particulièrement attention à ne pas réveiller ses camardes qui n'auraient pas manqué de la questionner sur sa sortie nocturne. De plus, tout le collège aurait été au courant dès le lendemain. Heureusement pour elle, elles avaient le sommeil profond !

Elle se précipita sur Alexie dès les premières heures le lendemain, l'entrainant dans un recoin isolé pour lui raconter toute sa soirée. Son amie en fut enchantée pour elle, bien que curieuse quant au secret que Remus pouvait bien lui cacher. Kelly n'en démordait pas, il le lui dirait quand il serait prêt, peu importait quand ça serait.

Alexie en profita pour lui dire qu'elle avait elle aussi réfléchi sérieusement à la question Sirius, et que finalement, il n'était pas si déplaisant que ça…et comme elle savait n'avoir aucune chance avec James…alors que peut-être elle allait tenter sa chance.

-Enfin si tu es d'accord bien sûr…

-Pourquoi je ne le serais pas franchement ?

-Et bien, à cause de ce pari…à la base, il est quand même un peu « pour toi » et je ne veux pas que tu penses que je t'ai fait faire tout ça juste pour me rapprocher de lui par ton intermédiaire…

-Tu as des idées bien étranges toi aujourd'hui… enfin Alex !! Tu es ma meilleure, et ma seule d'ailleurs, amie !! Comment veux-tu que je pense quelque chose comme ça ?!

-Je ne sais pas, ça m'est passé par la tête…Disons que c'est ce que les gens risquent de penser…

-Et depuis quand tu t'intéresse à ce que les autres pensent ? Enfin Alexie, on dirait que les rôles sont inversés ! C'est moi qui suis sensée craindre les autres et leurs réactions et toi qui est sensée me rassurée !!!

-Je sais, mais…c'est étrange comme situation…Il n'est pas comme les autres, et malgré ce que les autres peuvent penser de lui, je sais qu'il n'est pas mauvais…

-Alors ou est le problème ?! Tu vas le voir, tu lui dis que ça va mieux, et voilà !

-Oui, tu as raison, je suis stupide des fois !! Demain je me lance !

Kelly lui répondit par un grand sourire et la serra dans ses bras, exprimant par là sa joie. Joie pour son amie mais également son bien-être personnel.

Elle attendit toute la journée de pouvoir enfin croiser Remus, n'ayant aucun cours en commun avec lui ce jour là. Elle l'aperçut de loin à la pause de midi mais n'arriva pas à l'approcher, ses amis l'accaparant totalement. Il lui envoya un sourire contrit en tendant les mains en guise d'excuse. Elle lui répondit par un sourire franc, signifiant que ce n'était pas grave.

Finalement, il s'esquiva durant un cours moment de ses amis, après les cours, pour la retrouver dans le parc ou il commençait à faire bon pour ce début du mois d'avril. Ils se racontèrent leur journée en se promenant main dans la main. Remus avait mis ses amis au courant de leur relation et ses derniers avaient décidés de fêter ça samedi soir, autrement dit demain.

-Voilà pourquoi ils ne te laissaient pas tranquille à midi !

Remus rigola et approuva.

-Oui, ils peuvent être parfois insupportables quand ils ont une idée en tête ! Enfin, tu viendras, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ou ça ?

-Demain soir, toi et Alexie, vous êtes invitées évidemment !

-Oh, et bien…il faut que je voie ça avec mon petit-ami, mais je ne pense pas que ça lui posera problème !

-Hum…répondit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou…non, je ne pense pas qu'il s'y oppose…je crois même qu'il viendra te chercher au pied de ta tour…

-Tu crois ? Ca serait vraiment gentil de sa part, ça !

Ils partirent dans un fou rire durant plusieurs minutes puis rentrèrent, l'heure du repas approchant, se séparant à regret dans la Grande Salle, pour rejoindre leurs tables respectives.

Kelly entendit les murmures s'élever sur son passage, mais n'y prêta nullement intention. Après tout, les filles pouvaient bien jaser autant qu'elles le voulaient, peu lui importait dorénavant !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kelly eut bien du mal à faire tenir Alexie en place le lendemain, tant elle était excitée à l'idée de passer enfin une soirée avec les Maraudeurs, enfin plus précisément avec Sirius ! Elle avait pris une décision et savait que c'était la meilleure pour elle, dans le sens ou elle n'aurait pas de regrets plus tard de ne pas l'avoir fait. Et elle comptait bien la mettre en application dès ce soir !

-Kel !! Je n'y arrive pas !!

Pour l'instant, elle se débattait avec sa robe qu'elle n'arrivait pas à fermer jusqu'en haut. Comme à chaque fois, Kelly était là pour l'aider à la fois dans son choix vestimentaire et dans son habillage. C'était un peu un rituel entre elles, rituel en sens unique à vrai dire, Kelly n'ayant jamais eu besoin de retour sur ce genre de situation. Seulement, il y a une première fois à toute chose.

Sitôt habillée, Alexie attrapa Kelly et la colla de force devant le miroir, lui passant une jupe noire et un joli haut vert qui rappelait ses yeux.

-Tiens, met ça !!

-Quoi ? Mais…qu'est-ce que…

Kelly leva les vêtements qu'Alexie lui avait fourrés dans les mains et les regarda de travers.

-D'où ça vient ça ? Ce n'est pas à moi !!

-T'occupes, et fait ce que je te dis, pour une fois !! Regarde ou ça t'a mené pour l'instant ! C'est grâce à qui si tu es avec Remus, hein ?!

Kelly grommela dans sa moustache qu'elle n'avait pas et passa la tenue qu'Alexie lui avait préparée. Elle devait avouer qu'elle avait plutôt bon gout, avec cette jupe noire légèrement évasée sur le bas, lui descendant aux genoux. Mais ça, elle ne le lui dirait pas en face, ça lui ferait trop plaisir et elle en parlerait pendant des jours et des jours !

Passage obligé ensuite au stand coiffure et maquillage, Kelly fut obligée de se laisser faire par Alexie, et elle avoua quand même que c'était plutôt agréable d'avoir quelqu'un pour s'occuper de soi comme ça !

-Tu devrais faire ça tous les jours !

-Et pourquoi ne pas en faire un métier le temps que tu y es ?! Non mais Kelly, franchement !! Tu as de ces idées en ce moment…C'est Remus qui te met dans cet état ?

Kelly lui envoya un coup par derrière, signifiant son refus d'aller plus loin dans la conversation. Elle préférait garder pour elle sa relation avec le Maraudeur, du moins, elle racontait les grandes lignes à son amie bien sur, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin de garder ça pour elle, ça ne les regardait qu'eux deux, lui et elle.

-Bon allez, tu es prête, je suis prête et il est l'heure !

-Qu'attendons-nous alors ? Répondit Kelly sur le même ton enjoué.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La soirée se faisait en comité réduit…ultra-réduit même : les quatre maraudeurs et elles deux. James avait bien tenté d'inviter sa Lily mais s'était vu opposer un refus pour le moins claquant. Et Peter n'avait osé inviter personne…

Mais elle n'en fut pas moins animée. Du rendez-vous dans un couloir, les Maraudeurs emmenèrent les filles dans leur pièce à eux, apprêté pour l'occasion, c'est-à-dire boisson à volonté, musique pour tous les gouts, et surtout des idées plein la tête des Maraudeurs.

Kelly passa quasiment toute la soirée dans les bras d'un Remus aux anges, et Alexie s'amusa avec les garçons, pour finalement s'avachir sur un Sirius lui-même avachit dans le canapé. James en profita pour raccompagner Peter qui ronflait déjà dans un fauteuil, laissant le couple et le futur couple seuls.

Alexie et Sirius avaient passé la soirée à se chercher, à se taquiner et pas une seconde l'un d'eux n'aurait fait le premier pas. Ils étaient aussi butés l'un que l'autre ! Finalement, la fatigue et l'alcool avaient fait le premier pas pour eux et ils se retrouvaient maintenant à se chamailler comme des enfants sur le canapé.

Kelly ne sut pas exactement comme se passa la suite de la naissance de leur relation car elle s'endormit dans les bras de Remus. Pour se réveiller à moitié dans les couloirs en sentant un courant d'air froid sur sa jambe. Elle entendit Remus lui murmurer de se rendormir sans crainte, ce qu'elle fit sans se faire prier.

Ce n'est que le lendemain qu'elle comprit vaguement ce qui s'était passé, lorsqu'elle se réveilla dans un lit qu'elle ne reconnut pas comme étant le sien, dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne non plus. Elle entendit un corps remuer sur sa droite mais ne vit rien en tournant la tête. Elle ne le trouva qu'en se penchant par-dessus le bord du lit pour apercevoir Remus endormit sur une simple couverture jetée au sol à la va-vite.

Il s'éveilla en se sentant observé et lui sourit lorsqu'il la reconnut.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ? Lui demanda-t-elle doucement, pour ne pas réveiller les autres garçons qui dormaient encore profondément.

-Tu ne te rappelles pas ?

Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation et il lui expliqua alors la fin de la soirée d'hier.

-Tu t'es endormie, et Sirius et Alexie semblaient bien partis pour…enfin tu vois. Et donc je t'ai portée pour les laisser tous les deux. Seulement je ne pouvais pas te ramener dans ta tour, du coup, je t'ai amenée ici et t'ai laissé le lit. Tout simplement.

-Mais…on aurait pu y tenir à deux !

-Je n'ai pas voulu que tu crois que…enfin tu dormais si bien, je ne voulais pas que tu penses que j'aurais pu abuser de ça… Après tout, ça ne fait que quelques jours que nous…sommes ensemble.

Il avait rougit sensiblement tout au long de son explication pour finir aussi foncé que les tentures du lit.

-Ce que tu peux être bête ! Voyons, jamais je ne penserais ça de toi ! Tu dois avoir mal partout à dormir par terre ! Et être frigorifié !! Allez viens là ! Il reste encore quelques heures.

Elle s'écarta sur le côté du lit pour lui faire de la place et ouvrit les couvertures, l'invitant à la rejoindre.

-Je…euh…

-On ne fait rien de mal, Remus. Pas plus que hier soir dans le canapé ! Allez viens avant d'attraper la mort !

Elle lui prit la main et essaya de le hisser comme elle put. Finalement, il capitula devant ses efforts et la rejoignit. Ils étaient tous deux habillés, rien ne portait à confusion se répétait-il.

Il rougit encore plus lorsqu'elle se colla à lui, l'entourant de ses bras et nichant sa tête dans son épaule.

-Tu es vraiment trop gentil, vraiment trop…

* * *

**Et voilà!! Alors, comment Kelly va-t-elle se débrouiller maintenant??? Des idées?? Marm' tu es interdite de réponse à cette question!!! Lol**

**A bientôt les gens!**

**Bisous**

**Althea**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour!!!**

**Et nous voilà, en ce 30 avril, face au dernier chapitre de cette aventure! J'ai essayé, pour la première fois (alors soyez indulgents si le résultat n'est pas terrible) de donner un côté marrant à une fin de fic...vous verrez bien, vous me donnerez votre avis!**

**J'aimerais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont suivi dans cette mini-fic, anonymes ou reviewers! Merci à tous!! Catherine Broke, Sandalian, Angie59, naiade59, polgara, Elayna Black, nelfette, Anathil et Samara83, merci pour vos reviews!!! J'espère que vous aurez passer un agréable moment à me lire, en tout cas, moi je me suis régalée à écrire cette fic qui sort des sentiers battus! Et en conséquence je remercie Hey-Ceycey et sa soeur Mlle JeSs pour avoir eu l'idée de ce défi, et surtout pour m'avoir demander d'y participer!! j'espère que ma version vous aura plu!!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 6

* * *

-Lex… il ne reste que 10 jours…

-Hein ?

Depuis la fameuse soirée, Alexie passait quasiment tout son temps avec Sirius, son nouveau petit-ami. Et lorsqu'elle était seule avec Kelly, elle passait son temps à rêvasser. Ce qui n'était pas pour arranger les affaires de Kelly.

Elle sentait la date fatidique approcher et ne savait plus du tout quoi faire. Tout se passait bien avec Remus, Alexie semblait heureuse avec Sirius, seulement la menace Victoria demeurait. Elle se faisait sentir un peu plus chaque jour, lançant des regards mauvais à Kelly lorsqu'elles se croisaient. Personne n'ignorait que Kelly était maintenant avec Remus et la jeune blonde commença à lancer des petites remarques destinées à Kelly, en présence des Maraudeurs.

-Elle en séduit un pour avoir l'autre…

-En fait, elle va garder les deux…

Désemparée, Kelly détournait bien vite la conversation, essayant de parler en même temps que Victoria de manière à ce que les Maraudeurs n'entendent rien, ou au pire n'y prêtent pas attention. Mais elle voyait bien que James commençait à se douter de quelque chose, moins occupé que les deux autres avec une petite amie.

-Il ne reste que 10 jours…pour le défi !! Alex !! Arrête de penser à Sirius pendant cinq minutes s'il te plait !!

-Oui, d'accord. Alors explique-moi ton plan…

- Bah justement, je n'en ai pas !! C'est toi qui as toujours su quoi faire depuis 2 mois et demi !

-Ok…tu es mal là, alors !! Parce que je ne vois pas comment faire pour te dépêtrer de toute cette histoire.

-Lexie… la supplia Kelly. Je te signale quand même que c'est Sirius, ton Sirius, l'objet du pari ! On est dans la même galère toutes les deux !!

-Oui, je sais bien !! Et il est totalement hors de question que tu l'approches ! Dans ce sens là tout du moins…

-Et je ne peux pas perdre non plus !

-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas de l'échange de personnalité…juste un petit transfert le temps de quelques heures…

-Oh Lex !! On en a déjà discuté…ils vont forcement s'en rendre compte ! Et après, bonjour les dégâts !!

-Parce que tu crois que rester sans rien faire, c'est mieux ?

-J'en sais rien…James commence à comprendre, à cause de toutes les remarques de Victoria ces derniers temps… Et s'il en parle aux autres…

-C'est la merde assurée !! Ok…faut qu'on fasse quelque chose !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Finalement, aucune solution totalement acceptable ne leur était venue. Elles en avaient conclu qu'elles avaient besoin d'aide…et qui pouvait mieux les aider dans ce genre de situation que les Maraudeurs !

James avait donc été désigné pour les aider à se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Et c'est Kelly qui devait le ramener ce soir même dans leur petite salle à elles. Ce ne fut pas bien difficile, étant donné qu'il commençait sérieusement à soupçonner un mauvais coup quelque part, ayant encore saisi une perche tendue par la blonde Victoria.

-Dis, elle a quoi la blonde là ? Questionna-t-il Kelly discrètement, avant de rentrer dans la salle de cours.

-Rien…je…ce soir, je t'expliquerai ce soir, ok ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches, Kelly ?

-James, s'il te plait…ce soir ! Le supplia-t-elle alors qu'il haussait la voix. Seulement toi. Ajouta-t-elle par mesure de précaution.

Il fronça les yeux, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas ça du tout, mais alors pas du tout. Il allait protester mais l'arrivée du prof l'en empêcha et Kelly en profita pour se jeter sur les places du premier rang, bien loin des Maraudeurs.

Elle sentit durant deux heures le regard intrigué et inquiet de James sur elle, mais ne se retourna pas une seule fois. Elle essaya de rester naturelle devant les autres, mais Remus et son instinct étaient difficiles à berner.

-Ca ne va pas Kelly ? Tu es étrange aujourd'hui…

-Hein ? Non…je suis juste fatiguée…avec tous ses devoirs à faire, il est temps que les vacances arrivent !

Remus ne répondit pas et la regarda d'un air franchement pas convaincu. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'ils étaient ensembles et pourtant Kelly avait l'impression qu'il la connaissait par cœur, qu'il lisait en elle aussi facilement que si c'était lui-même qu'il avait en face de lui. Ce qui était plutôt perturbant pour la jeune fille, habituée à garder tout pour elle et à ne jamais se confier, à part à Alexie. Et là, voilà qu'elle n'avait même plus de parler pour être comprise…

Et elle s'en voulait de devoir lui mentir, leur mentir à tous, en quelques sortes, parce que si maintenant elle était bien à l'aise parmi eux, elle ne les avait approché qu'à cause du pari. C'était un peu comme si elle les avait trompés et ça, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il était temps que ce maudit défi se termine, quelque soit la façon dont il se termine. Elle en avait marre de cette échéance qui se faisait attendre, elle en avait marre d'être enchainée par sa parole donnée à une espèce de garce de première, elle voulait retrouver sa liberté, profiter de sa nouvelle vie et de ses nouveaux amis sans avoir toujours cette épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête.

Les Maraudeurs durent parler entre eux, car Kelly reçut plus de regards interrogateurs dans cette journée là que le premier jour ou elle était sortie maquillée. Elle craignait que du coup James ne les ai mis au courant et ne vienne pas ce soir, ou qu'ils viennent tous… Qu'est-ce qu'elles pourraient bien leur dire, s'ils étaient tous là ?!

-Arrête de penser, Kelly ! La sortit une voix calme de ses pensées.

-Quoi ?

-Arrête de réfléchir à ce soir, tu vas te miner pour rien. Attendons d'y être pour ça !

-Mais on ne peut pas y aller sans savoir quoi dire ! James, s'il vient, risque de mal le prendre et dans ce cas, de ne pas nous aider. Du coup, Remus et Sirius seront au courant avec sa version des faits, et nous on sera encore plus dans la merde !!

-Et on ne peut pas présumer des réactions de James avant de l'avoir en face de nous ! Alors attrape ça et détends toi ! Lui conseilla Alexie en lui envoyant un livre.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

James vint malgré tout, sa curiosité de Maraudeur l'emportant sur ses doutes. Et puis, il valait mieux qu'il soit au courant de ce qui se tramait s'il voulait protéger au mieux ses amis, non ?

Il avait pris soin d'emporter la carte avec lui, afin que ses amis ne se lancent pas à sa recherche. Il leur avait simplement expliqué qu'il avait un rendez-vous. Si jamais Sirius ou Remus jetaient un œil sur la carte et le trouvait en compagnie des deux jeunes filles, s'en était fini de lui !

Il rejoignit donc la petite Poufsouffle et la Serdaigle à un croisement de couloir puis tous trois se rendirent dans une salle abandonnée, comme bon nombre de salles dans ce château. D'ailleurs, ils s'étaient souvent demandés pourquoi il y avait autant de salle qui ne servaient plus depuis des années ici… Enfin, ce n'était pas le problème du jour !

-Bon, vous allez enfin vous expliquer oui ? S'impatienta-t-il.

-On y vient, James. Assieds toi donc avant.

-C'est si grave que ça ?

-Euh…plus ou moins…

-Ca dépend de ce que tu entends par grave, en fait. Répliqua Alexie, philosophe à ces heures perdues.

-Si vous faites du mal à mes amis, ca le devient. Donc à vous de me le dire !

-Oh non ! Jamais on ne leur ferait du mal ! Mais une certaine personne, si… Par l'intermédiaire de Kelly ici présente !

-Et ça ne vous dirait pas d'être un peu plus claires dans vos propos ? Il est ou le problème, par Merlin !

-Victoria Retten, ça te dit quelque chose ?

-La blonde qui tournait autour de Sirius l'an dernier ?

-Celle là même. Et bien, elle…comment dire…elle m'a… Bredouilla Kelly, devenue rouge pivoine devant l'énormité de ce qu'elle devait expliquer.

-Elle a en quelque sorte forcé Kelly à séduire Sirius, et ce avant le 30 de ce mois !

-Comment ça en quelque sorte ? Et pourquoi Sirius ?!

-Oh mais j'en sais rien moi !! S'énerva Kelly. Ca fait sept ans qu'elle m'emmerde à longueur de journée, tous les jours que je passe dans ce château ! Et j'ai beau être gentille et calme, y a un moment ou la pensine déborde quoi ! Et là, j'avais l'occasion de mettre à fin à tout ça, et j'ai bêtement accepté le pari avant d'en connaître les termes. Et maintenant, je suis bien dans la merde !

-Tu veux dire que tu as parié avec une blonde dégénérée que tu séduirais Sirius avant…8 jours ?!

-Euh…pas exactement…je n'ai rien parié…c'est elle qui m'a défié…Oh James !! Je n'en pouvais plus de l'entendre me rabaisser tous les jours que Merlin fait ! Je suis sortie de mes gonds et ai tenu le pari. C'était stupide, je le sais, et maintenant, je ne sais plus quoi faire ! On a besoin de ton aide…

-Mais alors…si tu as eu trois mois…ça remonte à…février. Réfléchit-il à haute voix. Oh merde…C'est là que tu as commencé à t'incruster dans notre groupe. Toi et elle ! Toutes les deux ! Vous avez tout manigancé depuis le début ! S'exclama-t-il furieusement. Vous vous êtes bien foutues de nous, toutes les deux ! Et maintenant, ce sont mes deux meilleurs amis qui vont en souffrir.

Jamais les deux filles n'avaient vu le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch dans cet état, même pas après un de ces Serpentard de malheur. Il semblait sur le point d'exploser et d'envoyer valser la table sur laquelle il était assis.

-Vous n'êtes que des petites garces, autant l'une que l'autre ! Dire que Remus était enfin heureux !

-Non, James, attends, tu ne comprends pas… Essaya Kelly.

Le jeune homme se leva, en rage, et une chaise vola contre un mur. Il se dirigea vers la sortie, ne les écoutant pas s'expliquer derrière lui. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, l'arrachant presque de ses gonds en la faisant claquer contre le mur de pierre.

Kelly tenta de le rattraper, mais elle eut beau chercher partout, plus de traces de James, il semblait s'être volatilisé en passant la porte. Effondrée, Kelly se laissa tomber contre le mur, ne retenant plus ses larmes devant la catastrophe imminente.

Alexie s'approcha d'elle et passa son bras autour de ses épaules, la serrant contre elle.

-Ca va aller poulette. Tu vas voir, on va arranger ça…

-Et comment ? On avait demandé à James de nous aider et regarde le résultat !! Dans moins de dix minutes Remus et Sirius seront au courant de tout, et ils choisiront de le croire lui, plutôt que nous ! S'ils nous laissent l'occasion de nous expliquer !

-Mais non, Remus est quelqu'un de bien, il te laissera au moins le bénéfice du doute ! Que Sirius m'envoie paitre, je comprendrais, il n'est pas des plus intelligent lorsqu'il est en colère, mais ton Remus est toujours réfléchi, en toute situation.

-Tu crois ? Murmura-t-elle derrière un rideau de larmes.

-De toute manière, on a plus trop le choix maintenant…

-Merci Alex, ça m'aide vachement !

-Y a pas de quoi, poulette ! Allez lèves-toi ! Demain est un autre jour, et il sera plutôt du genre mouvementé, alors allons dormir…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Comme les filles l'avaient deviné, James avait tout raconté à ses amis. En même temps, vu l'état de fureur dans lequel il était en rentrant dans son dortoir, il aurait été difficile de faire autrement. Sirius n'avait pas eu besoin de l'asticoter trop longtemps pour qu'il leur explique la situation, enfin, ce qu'il en avait compris. Remus avait paru choqué, mais n'avait rien dit et s'était couché sans plus de réaction. Sirius avait pesté comme un beau diable sur Alexie avant de jurer à James de lui faire payer, de leur faire payer à toutes les deux.

Mais une fois chacun dans son lit, la fureur avait laissé la place à la tristesse, voire au désespoir pour Remus. Il était totalement désemparé…jamais Kelly n'aurait pu lui faire ça ! Et de l'autre côté, jamais James n'aurait pu lui mentir sur ce sujet précis ! Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi penser de tout ça…

Dans le lit en face, Sirius ne se posait pas autant de questions. Lui, le grand Sirius, le célèbre Sirius Black, se faire manipuler ainsi ?! C'était tout bonnement inconcevable, et il réfléchissait déjà à sa vengeance, qui s'annonçait très très froide, glaciale même ! Il n'allait pas se laisser ridiculiser ainsi par une petite Poufsouffle de 16 ans !

La nuit fut donc du genre agitée, pour les garçons comme pour les filles… Alexie était déçue du déroulement de la discussion, elle pensait vraiment que James allait comprendre et les aider à arranger la situation. Mais elle se retrouvait avec un problème double sur les bras, Sirius allait lui en vouloir…et elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il n'accepterait jamais de l'écouter assez longtemps pour lui permettre de rétablir la situation. Au contraire, c'était un Maraudeur, et il ne pourrait pas accepter de se sentir trahi, il allait surement chercher à se venger… et il allait surtout lui manquer…

Kelly, elle ne se retenait plus de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Elle qui pensait enfin tenir la bonne solution pour que tout s'arrange, voilà que son rêve tournait au cauchemar…tout étais perdu. Et surtout, pour une bêtise !! Bien sûr qu'au début, elle ne les avait accostés qu'à cause du défi, mais uniquement parce qu'avant, elle était trop timide pour le faire !! Et ce défi avait été l'élément déclencheur, c'est tout. Ces sentiments étaient bien réels, et elle avait compris tenir à Remus depuis plus longtemps qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer ! Et alors qu'elle avait enfin réussi à lui faire avouer que lui aussi, voilà que tout explosait… Toute leur histoire naissante volait en éclat à cause de ce pari stupide, et donc à cause de cette blonde stupide !!

Et juste à cause de ça, Kelly se jura ce soir là, de se débrouiller pour gagner ce foutu pari coute que coute. De toute manière, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre maintenant !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Après une nuit blanche passée à réfléchir, Kelly avait décidé d'un plan d'attaque, sans Alexie pour le lui souffler cette fois ci ! Elle devrait tout d'abord réussir à parler avec Remus, à lui expliquer toute la situation et à le récupérer. Ensuite, elle allait devoir convaincre Sirius de l'aider…c'était une autre histoire, surtout qu'il ne restait que 7 jours avant la date fatidique.

C'est donc pleine de résolutions et de courage qu'elle se leva ce matin là, se prépara rapidement et fila avaler un petit déjeuner consistant. Il lui fallait des forces pour affronter la colère de Remus. Parce qu'elle ne l'imaginait pas autrement qu'en colère contre elle, après tout, il devait se sentir trahi…

Il n'y avait encore pas grand monde dans la Grande Salle, aussi fit-elle traîner le petit-déjeuner en longueur, afin de voir Remus entrer. Elle devait déjà voir s'il essaierait de la voir, elle. Et auquel cas elle aviserait selon la situation.

Seulement, Remus n'entra pas dans la Grande Salle ce matin là. Pas plus que les autres Maraudeurs. Elle attendit quasiment jusqu'à la fin du repas et personne ne vint… Ou pouvaient-ils bien être tous passés ?

Son cœur se mit à cogner dans sa poitrine…et s'il leur était arrivé quelque chose ? S'ils avaient quelque chose de stupide, sous l'emprise de la colère ? Non…impossible, pas tous les quatre en même temps. Elle imaginait déjà un corps flottant sur les eaux sombres du lac, ou gisant dans les profondeurs de la Forêt Interdite…

Elle vit Alexie agiter la main dans sa direction et la rejoindre, la coupant dans ses réflexions morbides. Elle s'installa en face d'elle et saisit un toast qu'elle beurra avec force et conviction, manquant de le transpercer de part en part.

-Alex ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Rien du tout ! Répondit-elle d'un ton qui ne laissait guère de place à la contradiction.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu t'acharnes sur ce toast ?

-Parce que je n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur ce foutu Black ! Je suis sûre qu'il prépare un sale coup avec ses amis, pour se venger de nous !

-Tu ne crois quand même pas que…

-Alors pourquoi ne sont-ils pas là, dans cette salle, en train de déjeuner tranquillement comme tout le monde ?

-Je ne sais pas…Avoua Kelly, plutôt déconcertée.

Elle finit d'avaler son verre de jus d'orange en silence, replongeant dans ses suppositions toutes plus sinistres les unes que les autres.

Toute la journée s'écoula sans qu'elle ne vit Remus ou un de ses amis. A croire qu'ils avaient disparus de la surface de Poudlard ! Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, de guetter à chaque bruit suspect qui s'élevait, elle devait le retrouver.

En tant que bonne Serdaigle, elle se posa et réfléchit calmement et avec logique une bonne partie de la soirée. Quatre élèves qui disparaissent, ça ne passe pas inaperçu pour les enseignants. Ils devaient être au courant de quelque chose, et c'est donc par eux que Kelly décida de commencer son investigation.

Et qui de mieux que la directrice des Gryffondor pouvait être au courant de l'endroit ou ils se trouvaient ? Elle se décida alors d'aller trouver le professeur McGonagall dès la fin de son cours, le lendemain matin, jugeant déplacé le fait d'aller frapper à la porte d'un professeur au beau milieu de la nuit. Encore plus qu'elle ne savait même pas ou se trouvaient les appartements de cette dernière !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Professeur ? Est-ce que je pourrais vous parler quelques instants s'il-vous-plait ? Se lança Kelly le lendemain, les Maraudeurs n'ayant encore pas fait d'apparition aujourd'hui.

Le professeur de métamorphose retourna, et dévisagea son élève étrangement. Il était rare qu'un élève la sollicite ainsi, encore plus un élève de Serdaigle.

-Bien sûr Miss. Répondit-elle en se radoucissant. Asseyez-vous.

Kelly obtempéra et s'assit, laissant le professeur terminer de ranger ses papiers.

-Je…commença-t-elle… et bien, j'ai remarqué que cela faisait quelques jours que Remus Lupin et ses amis ne viennent plus en cours. Et je suis un peu inquiète pour eux, alors je me suis dit qu'en tant que leur directrice, vous auriez peut-être de leurs nouvelles…

Un petit sourire fugitif s'afficha sur le visage sévère du professeur, qui disparut bien vite derrière sa réponse.

-Effectivement, Ils ont eu un léger accident de potion et sont tous les quatre à l'infirmerie. Mais rassurez-vous, ils vont bien et devraient sortir dès ce soir.

-D'accord…merci professeur.

-De rien, Miss. Vous désiriez autre chose ?

-Euh…non…je…au revoir professeur McGonagall. Merci encore.

Kelly se releva, interdite et quitta la pièce. Remus, un accident de potion ? Ca ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, lui qui était toujours brillant en tout. Encore, de la part de Peter, ça ne l'aurait pas étonnée, mais là, les quatre ?? Et pourquoi les autre Gryffondor n'en parlaient-ils pas ? Elle avait bien du mal à y croire, mais pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas remettre en doute les paroles de son professeur…

Elle passa toute la matinée à ruminer l'information, ne répondant que laconiquement aux questions d'Alexie, ne les entendant même pas à vrai dire. Puis finalement, elle décida d'en avoir le cœur net et prit le chemin de l'infirmerie, n'ayant pas de cours avant 15h ce jour là. Les couloirs étaient déserts et le bruit de ses pas résonnait sur les pierres froides du sol et se répercutait sur celles du mur, si bien qu'on aurait put facilement croire qu'une armée traversait les lieux au pas de course.

Kelly arriva finalement au bout du couloir et devant elle se dressait la porte de l'infirmerie. Qu'allait-elle trouver de l'autre côté ? Qui, et dans quel état, physique et moral ? Mais pouvait-elle réellement continuer ainsi à se morfondre dans son coin au lieu d'affronter la réalité en face ?

Elle inspira un bon coup et poussa la porte en bois. L'odeur aseptisée de la pièce lui monta aussitôt au nez, et fit remonter avec elle tous les souvenirs qu'elle associait à ce genre d'endroit. Le séjour qu'elle y avait passé étant enfant, les visites répétées à sa grand-mère paternelle… Tous des souvenirs qu'elle préférait oublier pour de bon.

Elle parcourut rapidement la pièce des yeux et ce qu'elle y vit confirma les dires du professeur McGonagall. Les quatre Maraudeurs se trouvaient bel et bien à l'infirmerie, tous en tenue de circonstance. Et ils avaient tous les quatre les yeux braqués vers elle. Enfin, tous sauf Remus, allongé dans son lit, ses amis installé de part et d'autre, une partie de carte en cours sur le lit. Il gardait obstinément les yeux braqués sur son jeu, refusant de lever la tête vers elle.

-Tu n'as rien à faire là ! Lui envoya sèchement Sirius. Dégage !

-Non. S'entendit-elle répondre faiblement.

-Remus ne veut plus te voir, et nous non plus ! Tu nous as bien manipulés, tu dois être fière de toi ! Mais c'est terminé maintenant ! Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, alors sors d'ici avant que je ne te sorte moi-même !

-De un, tu n'as peut-être rien à me dire, mais moi j'ai des choses à vous dire. Et de deux, je pense que Remus est assez grand pour me donner lui-même le fond de sa pensée sans avoir besoin d'un émissaire tel que toi !

Se sentant pris à parti, Remus leva enfin les yeux vers elle. Ses yeux dans lesquels elle aimait tant se perdre, avant toute cette histoire. Ce n'est que là qu'elle s'aperçut qu'ils étaient tous les quatre dans un état plutôt pas terrible à voir. Des pansements et bandages un peu partout, ils ressemblaient presque à des momies égyptiennes. Mais le plus touché était bien Remus. Du sang, apparemment frais, venait teinter les bandages qui lui couvraient les bras, et il avait une vilaine coupure sur la joue. Elle ne voyait pas le reste, étant donné qu'il avait remonté le drap jusque ses épaules, ne laissant dépasser qu'un bras.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? Souffla-t-elle en s'approchant du lit.

-Rien qui ne te concerne. Va t'en maintenant ! Grogna James, appuyé par un regard mauvais de la part de Sirius.

-Je ne vous ai rien demandé à vous ! C'est à Remus que je dois parler. Et c'est uniquement lui qui doit me dire ce que je dois faire, pas vous !

Tous se tournèrent vers lui. Ils attendaient tous qu'il prenne la parole, les garçons pour la renvoyer sans prendre de gants, et Kelly pour lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer. Se sentant à la croisée des chemins, Remus prit son temps, pesant le pour et le contre de chaque réponse qu'il pouvait fournir. Sa raison lui dictait d'arrêter de se faire souffrir et d'oublier la jeune fille, mais la passion qui l'habitait encore le faisait pencher pour la prendre dans ses bras et ne jamais la laisser repartir. Finalement, il choisit ce qu'il pensait être un bon compromis.

-Laissez-nous les gars. Je veux entendre ce qu'elle a à dire.

Aussitôt des protestations montèrent des garçons installé chacun d'un côté de leur ami.

-Mais ? Rem' enfin, après ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

-Je t'assure, tu ne devrais pas la laisser te manipuler encore !

Ils se perdirent en exclamations, chacun essayant de le faire changer d'avis, et Kelly assistait à tout ça, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-C'est bon ! Ca suffit ! J'ai très bien compris votre point de vue, mais je peux faire mes propres choix moi-même ! Explosa Remus, lui d'habitude si calme et posé. Laissez-nous, maximum 15 minutes, ça vous va ?

Devant le ton du loup-garou, les autres acquiescèrent et quittèrent le lit de Remus pour s'installer sur le celui de Sirius. Kelly s'avança alors et Remus lui fit signe de tirer le rideau qui séparait les lits les uns des autres. Elle lança ensuite un sort d'insonorisation et ils purent enfin être seuls.

Hésitante, elle regardait vers le lit ou elle aurait bien voulu s'asseoir, prendre sa main dans la sienne, mais elle jugea plus prudent de s'installer sur la chaise à côté. Il la regardait, d'un étrange regard vide de sentiment. Jamais encore il ne l'avait regardé de la sorte et elle en fut ébranlé plus qu'elle ne voulut l'admettre.

-Alors, tu voulais t'expliquer, je t'écoute. Dit-il d'un ton tranchant.

-Euh…je… tout d'abord, tu dois me promettre de ne pas m'interrompre, tu me laisse t'expliquer et après tu pourras m'insulter autant que tu le souhaites…

-Je ne…

-Remus !

-D'accord, c'est bon, vas-y !

-Alors tu dois d'abord savoir que rien n'a été prémédité, jamais. Je ne t'ai jamais menti, et je ne t'ai jamais manipulé ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, toi et tes amis. Cependant, il est vrai que je ne vous ai approché au départ qu'à cause de ce foutu pari, que James a du t'expliquer. Mais si je ne l'ai pas fait avant ça, ce n'est pas par manque d'envie, mais par manque de courage ! J'ai toujours été très timide, tu le sais bien, et je le suis toujours d'ailleurs. Et ce pari a été ce qui m'a poussé vers vous, et je ne le regrette pas. Ca a été dur au début, et heureusement qu'Alexie était là pour me pousser en avant, sinon je serais restée dans mon coin, sans bouger. Mais une fois que je me suis sentie à l'aise avec vous, j'ai laissé derrière moi cette histoire de pari, je ne voulais plus y penser, de un parce que Sirius ne m'attirait pas autrement qu'en tant qu'ami, et de deux, parce qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui me plaisait…toi. Et après, tu sais comme moi ce qu'il s'est passé à la bibliothèque, et jamais je n'ai été aussi sincère que là. Alors certes, les débuts étaient étranges, mais depuis le jour où j'ai compris que c'était toi qui m'importait, tout était vrai, sans arrière pensée et sans mauvaise idée derrière la tête ! Et puis il y a eu Alexie et Sirius aussi, là encore tout était sincère. Mais il y avait toujours le poids du défi qui arrivait à son terme, sans que je n'aie fait grand-chose pour le gagner, à part vous approcher, et la sentence qui tomberait à coup sûr si je perdais. Alors on a pensé demander à James de nous aider, c'est qu'on ne voulait pas vous faire de mal, et on ne savait plus quoi faire. Seulement, tout ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu, et James ne nous as pas laissé le temps de nous expliquer. Et voilà ou ça nous a menés…

-Tu aurais du me le dire, Kelly, tu aurais du venir m'en parler. On aurait arrangé ça ensemble, comme un vrai couple…

-Je sais, mais j'avais peur que tu réagisses exactement comme tu l'as fait là, je ne voulais pas te perdre à cause d'un pari stupide…

-Tu n'aurais pas du me le cacher, et ce dès le début de notre relation.

-Je sais…mais, toi aussi tu ne m'as pas tout dit, rappelle toi ! Tu m'as dit cacher des choses, que tu ne pouvais pas me révéler, et je l'ai accepté. Je n'ai pas cherché à savoir ! Tu n'as pas le droit de m'en vouloir pour ça, c'est injuste !

-Je… Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça, elle avait visé juste et il le savait. Pourtant, ce n'était pas pareil…

Des voix s'élevèrent soudain de l'autre côté du rideau :

-'tain, James, t'es trop con des fois !!

-Mais comment je pouvais savoir moi !! Ce n'est pas ma faute !

-Tu aurais au moins pu les écouter jusqu'au bout ! Regarde ou ça nous a menés !

Remus se leva et écarta le rideau blanc, exposant les trois garçons collés derrière, écoutant toute leur conversation. Honteux de s'être faits surprendre ainsi, ils reculèrent et firent semblant de regarder ailleurs.

-Mais j'avais pourtant… S'étonna Kelly.

-Un Maraudeur peut tout faire, ou presque. La coupa Sirius. C'est vrai ce que tu as dit ? Entièrement vrai ?

-Totalement. Je ne suis pas du genre à mentir à mes amis ! Rétorqua-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux, sans sourciller.

-T'es vraiment trop nul des fois James ! Répondit-il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Mais tu vas ou ? Lui cria James.

-Chercher Alexie !! Lui répondit-il en passant la porte.

Le raffut attira alors l'infirmière qui les regarda tous les uns après les autres.

-J'ai quand même droit à de la visite, non ? Lui demanda Remus en la voyant fixer Kelly.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et courut derrière Sirius pour essayer de le ramener dans le lit qu'il n'aurait jamais du quitter.

Un lourd silence tomba alors dans la pièce, chacun évitant de regarder son voisin, trop honteux de s'être ainsi emporté sur une bribe de vérité racontée par James.

-Je pense que c'est à moi de m'excuser. Dit alors le Maraudeur en passant sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille. J'aurais du vous écouter jusqu'au bout, on aurait évité bien des choses. Et en plus, on aurait pu élaborer un super plan de vengeance sur ta blonde, là !

Kelly lui sourit et sentit la main de Remus venir se poser sur la sienne, douce et chaude, comme un baume apaisant les souffrances de son cœur meurtri de ces derniers jours.

-Il reste encore 6 jours non ? Couina alors Peter, d'une toute petite voix.

-Oui, malheureusement. Lui répondit Kelly.

James et Remus se regardèrent, puis fixèrent Peter et une sorte de lien invisible sembla les relier tous les trois à cet instant précis. Ils se sourirent au même instant, un éclair de malice dans les yeux.

-Je crois qu'elle va être bien surprise, la Victoria… Murmura alors Remus, se callant derrière Kelly et l'entourant de ses bras.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nous étions le 30 avril 1978, et 8h sonnèrent dans le château. Kelly s'était préparé, tant physiquement que psychologiquement à ce qui allait se passer dans les instants suivants. Enfin réconciliées avec les Maraudeurs, Kelly et Alexie avaient mis au point un plan d'attaque imparable.

Les deux filles se rejoignirent dans la Grande Salle, adressant un signe de tête conspirateur aux garçons déjà attablés. Elles s'installèrent et commencèrent à manger tranquillement quand la fameuse Victoria entra dans la pièce, suivie de ses amies, un sourire éclatant de victoire s'étalant déjà sur leurs lèvres.

Elle passa derrière Kelly et la bouscula en lui demandant :

-Alors, tu es prête à assumer ton échec Adams ?

-Qui te parle d'échec, Retten ? Rétorqua-t-elle en la fixant d'un regard mauvais.

-A moins que mes yeux ne posent problème, je ne vois pas Black assis à côté de toi en ce moment, bien au contraire !

-Et alors, ça ne prouve rien ! J'ai encore la journée pour y arriver !

-Pauvre sotte ! Tu crois pouvoir réussir en une journée ce que tu n'as pas su faire en 3 mois ? Je sens que je vais bien rire ce soir, et ce jusqu'à la fin de l'année !

Elle s'éloigna en riant aux éclats, et Kelly échangea un regard complice avec son amie, prête à prendre sa place dans le plan qu'ils avaient concocté. Kelly adressa alors un signe de la main à Remus, qui transmit le message codé aux Maraudeurs. Peter et Remus se levèrent et quittèrent la salle, chacun dans une direction différente.

Une fois que Victoria et sa bande d'amies se levèrent, James et Sirius firent de même et les précédèrent dans le couloir. Sirius se posta à l'entrée de la Grande Salle et James continua son chemin en direction de la salle de cours qu'allait partager Kelly et Victoria dès le matin.

Les deux jeunes filles se levèrent à sa suite et une fois arrivée à la hauteur de Sirius, celui-ci prit Kelly par la main, se penchant vers elle :

-Tout va bien se passer. Lui murmura-t-il.

Elle hocha de la tête, troublée par sa grande main autour de la sienne. Elle était plus large que celle de Remus, et moins douce.

Alexie était partie en avant, conformément à leur plan d'attaque. Comme tous les matins, le groupe de Victoria s'arrêta aux toilettes et Sirius et Kelly en profitèrent pour les dépasser et les attendre devant la salle. Ils dépassèrent ainsi Peter, posté à un coin du couloir, puis James et Alexie, se dépêchant de lancer les sorts nécessaires à la métamorphose de la jeune fille.

Arrivés devant la salle, ils attendirent alors le signal convenu. Les secondes s'écoulèrent, aussi lentement que des heures. Kelly rongeait son frein, craignant que quelque chose ne fasse capoter tout leur plan. Puis, ce qui passait aisément pour une simple souris blanche traversa le couloir, aux pieds de Sirius et Kelly qui reconnurent alors le patronus de Peter, un rat argenté. Ca y est, la machine était en marche !

Le rat fila dans le couloir opposé, ou il devait normalement trouver Remus. Sirius se pencha à nouveau vers Kelly, posant un bras autour de sa taille, la serrant un peu contre lui.

-Elles arrivent…

Effectivement, le signal de Peter, et des voix qui montaient dans le couloir leur indiquèrent l'arrivée de Victoria et de son groupe. Les paroles étaient encore incompréhensibles mais il suffit de quelques mètres pour qu'ils arrivent à les capter…

-Ce n'est pas possible…elle ne peut pas sortir avec Potter !! Enfin… elle était avec Lupin il y a moins d'une semaine…

-Pourtant, il n'y a pas de doutes possibles, c'était bien Adams qui était dans ses bras !

Elles arrivèrent au coin des couloirs et tombèrent nez-à-nez avec Sirius, qui enlaçait fermement Kelly. Se souvenant de son rôle, elle leva les yeux vers Sirius. Il était prévu que c'était elle qui devait l'embrasser, mais elle ne pouvait pas. L'image de Remus se figeait devant ses yeux, elle n'arriverait jamais à en embrasser un autre, même pour leur plan… Saisissant son désarroi, Sirius prit les devants et se pencha alors vers elle, l'embrassant avec douceur.

Ils entendirent un cri d'effroi monter du groupe de filles et Kelly sentit que Sirius souriait lui aussi. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, ni comment réagir face à son baiser. Heureusement, il s'écarta rapidement, la serrant tout de même plus fortement contre lui, en fixant des yeux la blonde qui manquait de s'évanouir sur place.

-Je… ce n'est…je crois que…

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui se tramait ici, et en était totalement désarçonnée. Après tout, elle venait quand même de croiser Kelly et James l'instant d'avant !

Elle fit demi-tour mais ne s'éloigna que de quelques pas, aussitôt rattrapée par l'étrange couple que formaient Kelly et un Serdaigle de septième année du nom de Josh. N'en croyant pas ses yeux, elle poussa un cri et se retourna brusquement, prête à partir dans l'autre sens en quatrième vitesse.

Mais là encore, elle fut stoppée dans son élan par une Kelly embrassant Remus avec passion. Et derrière elle, une autre arrivait au bras d'un Poufsouffle, et même une autre en compagnie d'un Serpentard.

Elle tournait sur elle-même voyant tous ces couples et toutes ces Kelly se rapprocher d'elle, l'encerclant. Elle chercha l'aide de ses amies mais ces dernières avaient déjà pris la fuite, la laissant seule avec ses ennuis.

-Alors Retten ? Tu crois toujours que je ne peux séduire personne ? Demanda une des Kelly.

-Oui Retten, tu le crois encore ? Répétèrent toutes les autres, en chœur.

-Je…qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-La simple vision de ta stupidité ! Répondit Remus.

-Tu croyais pouvoir encore une fois nous rabaisser ? Rétorquèrent les Kelly.

-Tu pensais pouvoir gagner ? Continua Sirius. En pariant sur moi ?

-Mais tu as perdu. Tu as crié victoire trop vite. Continua James.

-Nous pouvons séduire qui nous voulons ! Enchainèrent les sosies de Kelly. Regarde autour de toi !

Ebahie, apeurée même la jeune fille tournoyait sur elle-même, passant d'une Kelly à l'autre, essayant de percer le mystère. Devenait-elle folle ? Ce n'était rationnellement pas possible !

-Tu as perdu. Cingla Kelly, la fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Oui, tu as perdu, tu n'es rien. Reprirent les autres en chœur, en une litanie incessante.

-Ca suffit ! Arrêtez ça ! Laissez-moi tranquille !

-Pourquoi ferait-on ça ? Réplique Remus.

-Oui, pourquoi ? Reprit Sirius. Tu passes ton temps à embêter les autres, tu es cruelle, méchante et mauvaise.

-Faites les taire ! Hurla-t-elle, les mains sur les oreilles.

Les Kelly continuaient leur incessante mélopée, n'ayant cure des protestations de la blonde.

-Je la laisserai tranquille, je le jure, mais par pitié, arrêtez ça !

-Tu le promets ? Tu arrêtes de t'en prendre aux autres ?

-Tout ce que vous voulez, mais faites les taire. Je n'en peux plus !

-Si tu reviens sur ta parole, Victoria Retten, nous reviendrons. Récitèrent alors les Kelly.

-Non. Non, je tiendrai ma parole, mais disparaissez !

D'un geste de la main, Kelly fit s'évanouir toutes les illusions habilement créées par les Maraudeurs.

Remus d'un côté et Sirius de l'autre, elle s'approcha de la jeune fille.

-Tu tiendras ta parole, Retten. Parce que j'ai gagné ! Quoi que tu en penses, être quelqu'un de bien ne passe pas par le fait de séduire untel ou untel. Et si pour toi il n'y a rien d'autre dans la vie, tu ne seras jamais rien.

Remus vint à son niveau et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

-Et de toute façon, j'ai réussit à séduire quelqu'un. Malgré tout ce que tu peux croire. Alors arrête de juger les autres sur leur apparence et apprends à les connaître avant ! Ou fous leur la paix, parce que tu ne vaux pas la peine qu'ils perdent leur temps à essayer de te prouver qu'ils ne sont pas ce que tu crois !

Kelly se détourna, serrant la main de Remus dans la sienne, aussitôt suivie par Alexie et Sirius, eux aussi réconciliés, puis par Peter et James, qui murmurèrent une dernière chose à Victoria. Elle s'effondra, en larmes au beau milieu du couloir, dans l'indifférence la plus totale. Personne ne se retourna.

Kelly n'avait peut-être pas gagné son pari, mais elle avait gagné plus : l'amour de Remus, des amis fidèles, et plus précieux encore : confiance en elle.

* * *

**Voilà voilà, je vais vous quitter sur ces derniers mots. Cette fic est la deuxième que j'arrive à terminer de A à Z, et je n'en suis pas peu fière!!La troisième sera peut-être A Travers le temps (si vous ne l'avez pas lue, allez y faire un tour ^^), qui sait? **

**Et je vous annonce une nouvelle fic à venir dans quelques temps, le Prologue et le premier chapitre sont déjà écrits ^^ (le chap 2 est en cours de rédaction!), donc voilà, venez faire un tour sur mon profil de temps à autre, vous y trouverez peut-être une nouvelle fic^^**

**A bientôt j'espère!!**

**Bisous**

**Althea**


End file.
